KEYANA
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: When a girl writes her own past and predicts her future, will she be able to save the worlds with the Keybladers or fall victim to the heartless? Her friends of old and new join with her to fight for the light! RikuxOC. Chapter 16 Up! ON-HOLD!
1. The Lost Day

**EDIT:** I have edited this chapter so it may be different, than before!!! grammar and pronunciation fixed!!!

Hey guys, here is my first fanfiction...I am so happy-crying-well enjoy-doing a happy dance-

Keyana

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts cause if I did: Sora would have kissed Kairi, Riku would have a girlfriend, Rai would never ever say 'you'know' ever again. I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Full Metal, Inu Yasha, Star Wars, or Scooby Doo. I don't own Converses or Utada Hikaru or any of her songs. I own the OC's Ryan aka Keyana! My friends own Ambrelya and Laratia!**

* * *

**

_Angels.  
__Beings of myth and religion. Fanatsy and Fables alike. Dreams and Nightmares. Real and Un-real.  
__Angels are said to be good sprites, who have gone to Heaven. Prue and un-tainted souls.  
__Fallen angels.  
__Angels, who have fallen from Heaven and grace. They have lost their wings and pruity.  
__But not angels, who have lost thier wings, are bad.  
__Some were chosen to lose, but in the end they gained something else.  
__But angels, you must know this now, are not just fanasty and dreams.  
__They are real as you and me.  
__They live in their own world, by their own rules.  
__Their kingdom is prue and happy.  
__Some humans were granted a home there.  
__But not all who are granted safty are good.  
__Some turn.  
__But that is a story that is untold...until now.  
__This story is the story of angels, friends, doors, and the greatest power of all...love._

* * *

_Angels in flight  
__There's a new land,  
__In you and I!_

-"Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru

Chapter 1  
The Lost Day

As the sun was setting in the west, its golden, orange rays shown through the trees. Those rays were then reflected off a pool, in which a young, teenage, dark brown-haired girl was doing laps in. She stopped at the far end of the pool and stared at the sun as it was setting behind the trees. She let out a sigh and began again more laps.

"Hey, if you stay in the pool any longer, you'll turn pruny!" yelled the girl from the porch. She then moved a strand of light brown hair out of her face and placed that strand behind her ear.

The girl, in the pool, was rudely interrupted in middle of a lap. She looked at the girl with her dark brown eyes and sighed.

She then replied "Ok, but wait a sec.!"

"Whatever!" answered the girl and sighed. She waited a couple of seconds then went inside of the blue-grey house.

The dark brown-haired girl trailed in after her, while wearing a towel. She made it inside and passed her two friends, the light brown and blonde highlights girl, and her other friend, who had black hair. She then walked up the spiraling staircase and into her room. She noticed that someone played her PS2, and they played her Kingdom Hearts 2. She shook it off and began to get dress.

She began by putting on a pair of blue jeans (nothing special) with her two hole-paired belt and black shirt, who's sleeves, grabbed the edge of her shoulder blade, and red stripes on the end of the selves and on the bottom on the shirt. She then put on her silver angel necklace that she had since she could remember. Her shoes were black ankle cut Converses.

She then looked into her mirror and looked into her eyes; they were dark brown, like her hair. Freckles adorned the top part of her checks and ran across her nose. She stood at five feet, seven inches, which was tall for her age, 15. She then combed her wet hair out and turned around and, being the klutz that she was, she tripped on something and started to fall. She put her hands up to cover her face, but she didn't hit the carpeted floor.

* * *

_It was dark and eerie place. There was no sound, no nothing._

_She looked down and noticed that she was on a stain glass platform. It looked strangely like the one from the Kingdom Hearts series. It had two angels, backs together, on it. The white-winged one, which looked like her, was holding two weapons across her chest. The black-winged one had its weapon pointed down... _

_"Use your weapons!" said an unknown voice._

_"What?!" she questioned as she looked around for the speaker. _

_Then a swarm of heartless surrounded her. One attacked her, so she put up her arms in defense. Then there was a blinding light._

_Placed, in her hands, were two weapons. One looked to be made of diamonds and the other had the sun and moon placed together at the top._

'_They looked very similar to Keyblades, but yet they aren't...' she thought. _

_Then she ran and attacked the enemies. They all disappeared from sight. Then there was rumbling, and the platform shattered. She was now falling. _

_"Help!" she screamed in terror._

_Then, out of amazement, she realized that she not falling anymore and was really flying instead._

* * *

She woke up and thought_ "What happened?!" It felt like ten minutes, but it was two. "Well, I better go." _She then walked to the edge of the staircase and began down it.

* * *

"Hey, after Scooby Doo, Naruto is on. Then tonight we are watching Bleach, Full Metal, and Inu Yasha" said the light brown, with blonde highlights, hair and blue eyed girl. She was sitting on the couch, while reading her manga. Her name is Amber.

"Yea, and tomorrow we watch Star Wars" said black hair and green eyed girl. Her name is Laura. She was siting in the other recliner.

"No" mumbled Amber.

"What was that?!" said Laura as she glared at Amber.

"Nothing" said Amber in a high, please-don't-kill-me voice, and then went back reading her manga.

"Hey Keyana, come watch the Scooby Doo marathon!" said Laura.

"Rcooby Rooby Roo" mimicked Amber.

She walked down the stairs that lead up to her room and plopped down into the recliner.

The girl called Keyana chuckled a bit and said, "Hey why do you keep calling me Keyana? My name is Ryan, duh! I guess then, if you called me Keyana, then I will keep calling you Ambrelya (pointing to Amber) and you Laratia(pointing to Laura)."

"Hey, we are Amber and Laura!" said both said at the same time.

"Hey, aren't those names from your book that you said you were writing?" asked Laura.

"Yea and you said they reminded you of you" answered Ryan.

"Um...never mind!" said Amber, who was obliviously confused.

"Hey, what happened to the pizza that was out?" asked Ryan, as she looked around for the pizza box. "Please tell me that you did not eat it all" she said, and then slapped her forehead.

"No, there are some still in the kitchen fridge" answered Amber, as she pointed to the kitchen without looking up from her book. "And hey, while you are in there, can you please get me a Coke"

"No!" snapped Laura and Ryan. "Only diet for you" said Laura. "Remember what happened last time you drank Coke...

"Cokes" Ryan corrected.

...at night" finished Laura.

* * *

_Flashback  
__Two weeks ago_

_"Hey, can you get me a coke please?" asked Amber as she whined. _

_"Ok, if it will stop you from begging here" said Ryan as she dropped one into Amber's lap. _

_"Only one, Amber" said Laura in a motherly tone._

_"Ok, mom!" said Amber. _

_Well, she drank it all in one slip. She then got up to doing something, but that changed big time. Ryan and Laura did not notice that Amber had drunk four more cokes. _

_"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryan asked suspiciously. _

_"Nothing..." Amber answered with an evil grin. Then she ate two king size chocolate bars. _

_"Amber, what are you getting into?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. _

_"Oh, just a little snack" answered Amber. _

_"Whatever!"_

_Four Hours later_

_"Hey guys watch this! Hey watch this! Look at that! What'cha doing Laura?" _

_Throwing a pillow over her head she answered by yelling "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

_"Why?! We got at least four hours till dawn!" (dawn is around 6:00o'clock) _

_"Well can you at least let Laura and me sleep till then?!" yelled Ryan. _

_"Yes! No! Maybe! Why!" _

_"SHUT UP AMBER!" her two friends screamed._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So, that is why no more cokes for you missy!" said Laura.

"You guys always hold a grudge" said Amber as she pouted.

Laura and Ryan both sighed.

"Hey, did it get dark really fast?" asked Laura as she looked out the front window.

"Yea it did and does anyone have a watch? Well, I guess I will just have to go and see then." As Ryan got up from the chair and went to go check, Amber and Laura went outside to see something.

* * *

There was a tall, young, teenage standing in a dark room. He had his eyes closed for the moment. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes flashed open. "Hey, her world is getting attack!"

"How do you know Riku?" asked Kairi to the silver hair youth.

"The darkness, I can sense it!" replied Riku to the red haired youth named Kairi.

"Well..." Kairi was cut short as Riku opened a portal and left before she could say anything.

"Hey Kairi, where did Riku go?" asked the brown haired youth, who had just walked in.

"He went to save the girl from the darkness" replied Kairi to the brown haired youth named Sora.

"Oh great, he is...never mind" began Sora.

"Hey Sora"

"Yea?"

"You should grow your hair out" said Kairi as she smiled.

-sweat drop from Sora-"Kairi, you are so random" he replied.

"Well..."giggles softly.

"Well any way, I will go and tell the king about the girl, ok" said Sora.

"Ok" answered Kairi as she nodded.

* * *

Ryan came into the room and found her friends missing. She then spotted them outside by her pool. She walked outside.

"Hey guys it is a quarter till five..."

"Look!" said Amber and Laura, who were by the edge looking into the watery depths.

Then Ryan walked over and saw that her pool was glowing. "What the...hey!" Suddenly someone pushed Ryan in! Trying to swim up something caught her and dragged her down.

"Hebloplpblop" Then suddenly someone or something dived in, slashed the thing, and pulled her up. "What, who..."

"Shh! don't worry" Then Ryan passed out.

* * *

"Hey, the light angel is coming!"

"How do you know, Utoeke?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"I can feel her power coming! Hey Kieko! Sckkena! Go be on a look out!" ordered Utoeke.

"Ok" they both said.

"What are you going to do, Utoeke?" asked Sckkena.

"I am going to get her sister!"

_Diaey, where are you?_

* * *

I hope you like it!!! plz R&R ok!!!

if you had trouble pronounce their names here they are:

**Keyana:**(Kee-on-(short)a)  
**Ambrelya**:(Am-bril-ya)  
**Laratia**:(Lar-raw-tee-(short)a)  
**Utoeke**:((long)U-toe-(long)k)  
**Keiko:**it (Kee-i-co)  
**Sckkena:** ((short)S-(short)k-key-naw)  
**Diaey**:(Die-(long)e)

In next chapter: Insanity, weapons, old friends, and what is this Riku...


	2. In a new world, with new friends

**EDIT**: This chapter has been edited! Things have been fixed!

Hey y'all sry I have not posted in a long time! Well my chapters are probably be like a weekly thing! like I will post a chapter maybe every week! i am trying to make my chapters longer but that is hard but i am going to do it well get ready for drum roll plz(drum roll) Keyana chapter 2!!!

**me(S.S.M. Together): **hey y'all in this chapter Sora and the gang shows up so don't give ur hopes up yet!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I don't own Star Wars, Inu Yasha, and Bleach! I don't own Utada Hikaru! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Utoeke, Sckkena, and Keiko! The weapons, well some of them, are mine and their names are mine too!

* * *

_That now I'm in a whole  
__New world with you  
__Now I'm in a whole  
__New world with you_

- 'A Whole New World', Aladdin

Chapter 2  
In a new world, with new friends

"Hey Keyana! Keyana! Wake Up!"

"What?! What has happened?" she said.

She pulled off the covers from her head so that she could look around. As she opened her eyes, she just could not believe what she was seeing.

_I have gone insane! Truly insane! There is no possible way! _

She saw a boy with brown, unnatural spiky hair smiling down at her. He backed away so that she could sit up in the bed that she was lying in. She noticed that she was still in her regular clothing but how? It was a mystery to her. She looked around to see a girl with pinkish-red hair smiling and waving at her, another boy leaning against the wall with silver hair with his eyes closed, a duck sitting a chair, and a dog standing next the brown hair boy.

_I have really gone insane! This can't be happening! There is no possible way this can be happening! I can't be seeing Kingdom Hearts people there is no way! _

"What the...where am I?" said Keyana.

"You're in Traverse Town." said the brown haired boy.

"What, how can that be?! Where are my friends?"

"We're right here!" As Keyana looked over she saw her brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyed friend and her black hair and green eye friend sitting at the table with the duck and smiling at her. "Amber! Laura!" (Amber has the brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. And Laura has the black hair and green eyes) Well Amber bell flopped on top of Ryan, aka Keyana, on the bed and Laura just walked over next to the bed and started the laughing softly.

Sitting up at the end of the bed making sure that she did not sit on her feet and facing towards her she smiled and said "Hey sleeping beauty!"

(Laura does an anime sweat drop.)

"Amber! Laura! You're here too" said Ryan.

"Well duh dummy!" said Amber.

"Yea, we are here" said Laura.

"Hey Ry. we are not going by those names, oki doki" said Amber.

"Yea we got to keep a secret our real names, ok" said Laura as she put her finger on her lips. Amber got off of the bed and stood next to Laura.

"Now we go by Ambrelya(as Amber pointed to herself) and Laratia(as Laura pointed to herself)" said in half unison.

"So now you use my story names" as Keyana glared at then, but they smiled and looked away.

(They both do an anime sweat drop.)

"Yes" they both said.

Then the pink haired girl started to talk "Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves: I'm Kairi! Kairi still looked the same from Kingdom Hearts 2 but her hair was a tad bit longer but the same outfit. "The spiky hair boy is Sora." As she pointed to him, he waved at them. He still looked the same from Kingdom Hearts 2 no changes and he still had his lucky crown necklace. "The silver hair boy is Riku." As she said his name he opened his eyes and then nodded to them. He looked the same from Kingdom Hearts 2. But when he looked at Ryan, she felt a blush coming on and then looked sharply away from his gaze. She was a big fangirl of Riku. He cocked an eyebrow to the girl's sudden reaction to his name, but then let it settle to a part in his mind.

"That's Donald." The duck waved at them. "That is Goofy." The dog pointed to himself and smiled a big friendly smile.

"Hey Leon, Yuffie, and Aeirth came by to see what the commotion was about" said Ambrelya, like she had just met someone famous like Utada Hikaru.

"Yea, but they left to go do something" said Laura.

"Oh" said Keyana.

"Well don't worry, you will see then around town" said Kairi then smiled. Then, as they were talking, someone walked in.

"King Mickey" said Sora, Donald, Riku, Goofy, and Kairi. They all stood up and Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy bowed and Kairi curtsy. He was still the short, little king like in the game.

"Hey guys" said King Mickey. "Keyana, good you are awake. We need to discuses something."

"O...k..." said Keyana nervously.

"It is about your arrival...and your connections to your story and us!" said Mickey.

"Well...I really don't know how I got here and my connection to my story?!" asked Keyana.

"Yes, you see, well, I guess it will be my job to tell you. Your story that you wrote actually came true and did happen! All of it and now it has threatened the peace of the universe!" answered Mickey.

"What the-...how?! It, it was fake! My story can't be real! I just thought of it one day!" asked Keyana.

"Well...I can tell you that it is real, and we need your help!"

"So you say that my story is real and I need to find the guardians and keepers to the saved the worlds"

"Yep"

"Oh man...too much information for one day..." she said with a frown on her face.

Riku then got up from leaning against the wall and walked over to the girls by the beds and in the bed. "Ok, first things first" said Riku. "Do you know how to fight? If not you guys need to know how to fight with weapons!"

"Whatever" said all three girls then smiled.

"Ok I am Ambrelya, warrior princess and this is my weapon called the Ampena." said Amber. She stood in her fighting pose and pulled out her weapon out of its hilt. Her weapon was a pink Japanese sword. She then pointed it upward into the light then put it back into its hilt while smiling a great big smile.

"I am Laratia and this is my weapon, the Latane" said Laratia as she was talking she pulled out from her pouch was a silver handle, but then once she said its name it light up. It looked like a light saber, but it was purple. Her fighting pose was both hands on the handle of the light saber looking thing and holding it out in front of her. She smiled proudly and let the light disappear and but it back into the pouch. Keyana had gotten out of the bed and stood up.

"I am Keyana and this is my weapon, the Tiger's Eye" said Keyana. But before she made the weapon appear she put on a glove for her right hand. Her fighting pose was her standing and putting her hand down. In a flash of light, a keyblade looking thing appeared. It looked like a keyblade but it was diamonded and the keychain was an eye of a tiger. Instead of the crown imprint in Sora's it was three points and they looked sharp. As she did this, she noticed that her angel on her necklace glowed.

"Ok we will meet in the alley in half an hour, ok" said Sora.

"Ok" all three girls said.

As the two groups walked out of the little house, three people walked up to them. Then Sora and Riku pull out their keyblades and stuck then forward.

"Who are you?!" yelled Riku. The figures were getting closer but then stopped.

"Again, who are you?!" yelled Sora.

"Hey Keyana" said the middle heighted person and she was waving to them. She looked like she was smiling. The figures got closer into the light and the group saw them.

The tallest was a man with a maroon mullet and maroon eyes. His outfit look a lot like Cloud's and it was in maroon. Then he pulled out his weapon which looks a lot like Leon's gunblade and Xigbar's dart gun. It was called the Gukey, and then he stuck it forward at the group. "Who are you guys?" he said.

"Hey, Utoeke don't start a fight" said the middle height girl. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her outfit was a sky blue dress that just came above her knees. She drew her weapon and stuck it in front of Utoeke. Her weapon looks like a cross between Ichigo's Zanpakuto and Inu Yasha's Tessaiga. It was called White Fang.

"Hey Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia you're back!" said the small girl. She looked a lot like Ururu because she had black hair. She was wearing a pink dress with a rose in the front of it. There was a red ribbon that went around her and bowed at her back. She was holding a stick and it is called Suekeyta.

"Keiko, they have Keyana, and we are bringing her back" said Utoeke.

"I am fine Utoeke, they are good people" said Keyana.

"You know them?" asked Riku.

"Yea they are my friends! That is Utoeke, that's Keiko, and that is Sckkena. They are my friends from Hoshitoka and the Guardians book that I wrote or lived?!" Keiko then put her sword in its hilt and walked up to her. Utoeke put his dart sword on his back. Sckkena just put her stick under her ribbon that went around her waist.

"Hey Keyana, it is good to see you again" Then Keiko walked up and gave her a hug along with Sckkena. Then they gave Ambrelya and Laratia a hug. Ambrelya and Laratia were still a little unsure about the new-comers, but they remember from the book Ryan had wrote, and they hugged back.

"It is good to see you to, but how did you get here?" asked Keyana.

"Well it all started like this...

* * *

_Flashback_

_**(Utoeke): **__Well we were fighting off an army of black creatures at the castle and then heard a rumbling noise. We all thought it was an earthquake and so we went to go take cover. _

_**(Keiko): **__But as we were running away to find cover, a giant black round thing was in the sky and it was sucking up everything. _

_**(Sckkena): **__We didn't know what it was but it was not good. It was destroying everything. I started to cry, because I did not want my home to be destroyed._

_**(Keiko): **__We tried to escape, but then more dark shadows appeared out of nowhere. We noticed that the ground went black and we were being pulled down, but we escaped when Sckkena opened a portal, and we got though there. Sckkena was still crying, so I tried to comfort her. _

_**(Utoeke): **__We first went to this other world. We lived there for about three months. Then a month ago I noticed that a power increase had formed. It was an angel power. We thought it was your sister's, but then we found out it was you. We then came here in search of you. We got ready. Then we ended up here. We look around and found out that we were in a new place. We look for a place to stay, and Keiko opened a cafe and earned some munny. _

_**(Keiko): **__We met some new people around here that also have lost their worlds. It was frightening, but Sckkena and I got over it._

* * *

They were at the cafe when the three new friends were talking. The cafe was Keiko's cafe and it was called Alpha Cafe.

"Well, then we found out that now you are here, and we went looking for you" said Keiko.

"Oh thanks" said Keyana.

"So, heartless attacked your world?!" inquired Sora.

"Our world, I guess so..." said Keiko.

"And ours I suppose!" Keyana added in.

Everyone got up from the round table that had a picture of a forest with some wolves in the background. The three new girls walked out of the cafe and started look around town.

But before they did Ambrelya asked "Hey guys we are going to practice later do you want to come?"

"Sure" said Keiko and Sckkena.

"Whatever" said Utoeke.

"We will be in there in half an hour, ok"

"Ok" said Keiko and Sckkena. Ambrelya went just explore for the heck of it, but Laratia went to see Huey, Duey, and Luey, the three nephews of Donald.

As Keyana was walking up to the Accessory Shop, Riku started to follow her. He caught up next to her and said "So after we fight, what do you have plan?" he asked.

She was talking to herself and said to herself "I need to find the guardians and the keepers" she said in a low voice.

"What, what did you said?" he asked.

"Oh..., nothing" she said smiling like he hoped he did not hear her.

(Riku does an anime sweat drop)

"Well...whatever" he answered.

"Hey Riku" said Keyana.

"Yea"

"Why did you follow me?"

"To watch and make sure you don't get hurt" he answered.

Keyana started to laugh then smile "Oh so you are the one that saved me?!"

"Yea" said Riku trying to act all manly.

"Thanks..." She blushed even more.

_He saved me?! Oh My Gosh...he saved me!!!_ repeatedly thought the young, teenage fangirl. She entered the Second District with her teenage, silver-haired bodyguard following her.

They walked into the district and passed a couple of people along the way also. Then Keyana got up the nerves to ask, "So Riku, what is Destiny Islands like?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I always wanted to know!"

"Well, King Mickey did tell us that in your world we are fictional, but…"

"Well…"

"It is a nice place I guess…"

"Really…" As they walked through the district, they continued their discussion.

* * *

"The heartless have finished stage one of the operation" said the dark black cloaked figure.

"Good, Good" said the older man sitting in the ebony throne.

"Next is to get the girl to use up some more angel power, so she will called her sister"

"Won't that be hard, since she has all of her friends to protect her and her sister" said the dark cloaked man.

"Well, let them try to stop me, Muhahahaha"

"Yea right, no one can stop us" said the dark cloaked man while smiling as he looked at the young girl standing against the wall.

"Yea...right" she said nervously but the smiling an evil grin. She then opened a dark portal and left the room, she ended up in Traverse town.

"Just wait Diaey, just wait and find out what is going to happen" she said calmly on the roof top. She was staring at the group of people that were walking out of the wolf cafe.

"Just wait, I have not yet turned in my mark" said she as she bowed her head to think.

Back at the castle.

"Are you sure she is loyal to you and me?" said the older man.

"Yes, I am positive" said the dark cloaked man.

"She wanted to join me and the dark side, and she has."

"Good, Good! She will prove very useful if she is not loyal" said the old man. The cloaked man wondered what that meant, but he knew that his sister had completely come off with him to the darkness.

* * *

well if you like that, just wait there is more plz R&R!!!

**Keyana: **Hmm...should I or should I not kis... opps I said that out loud didn't I  
**Ambrelya: **Yep  
**Keyana: **Haha, Never mind

well if you had trouble pronounce some words here they are:

**Gukey: **sound like gun and key  
**Suekeyta: **(sue-key-(short)t-ha)

Next chapter: training, a race, free rooms, and a haunting past...


	3. Training and An Old Past

**EDIT:** This chapter has been edited by moi!!!

hey guys-dancing happily- i told u it was going 2 b like a weekly series, so hold ur horses ok it is going slowly but it is getting there so just wait ok! in this chapter well i can't tell you a lot cause that is just a waste while i can tell you that love is in the air!-yawning-while right now it is well night and i am so tired

**S.S.M. Together: **hey guys this is a funny/cliff-almost-hanger ok so get ready for drum roll plz (drum roll) _**Keyana**_ chapter 3!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Utoeke, Sckkena, and Keiko! I own the weapons, well some of them! I don't own light sabers but the name of Laratia's!**

* * *

**

_Makes me that much stronger  
__Makes me work a little bit harder  
__It makes me that much wiser  
__So thanks for making me a fighter  
__Made me learn a little bit faster  
__Made my skin a little bit thicker  
__Makes me that much smarter  
__So thanks for making me a fighter_

-"Fighter" by Christina Aguilera

Chapter 3  
Training and an Old Past

They continued to chat about stuff, mostly about the 'Kingdom Hearts' universe. Keyana learned things that the game did not mention. As they continued to chat, they had walked right into the Third District and right into an ambush.

About twenty heartless, give or take a few, appear and begin to attack the two teenagers. Riku automatically summoned his keyblade Way to the Dawn, while Keyana summoned Tiger's Eye.

They fought the heartless till there was none left. Then they let their keyblades disappear.

"You fight well, for someone who has only played the game!"

"Thanks, but remember I played long and hard! Even though, you were one of the HARDEST bosses to beat!"

Riku grinned at the comment. Keyana chuckled at her comment. It was true. It had taken her several days and cheats from the internet to beat him.

They then turned and headed out of the third district through the large doors. They were then back in the first district, right across from Keiko's café.

When they were by the lampposts Keyana asked "Hey Riku, do you want to have a race?"

"Sure" he answered.

As they were talking Ambrelya and Laratia showed up. "Hey Keyana! Hey Riku!  
What are you two doing?" asked Ambrelya.

"We are going to have a race!" said Keyana. "Ok Riku."

"Sure"

"WAIT!!!" yelled Ambrelya, "I want to join in!"

"O...k..."

Then Sora and Kairi walked up.

"What are y'all doing?!" asked Sora.

"Gosh, is this 20 Questions..." said the angered Keyana.

"Race!" said Ambrelya. "Want to join?!"

"Sure" replied Sora.

"Ok, losers pay for dinner!" said Keyana smiling as she pointed her fingers across her competitors.

"Ok you are all on" said Riku. Then they all four shook on it.

As they lined up, Laratia said "Ok first up to the Accessory Shop, then around it, around the other side to the front, and then back here at the world gate. Ready! Set! Go!" Keyana and Ambrelya were in the lead but, when they got to the back of the Accessory Shop. Her dark brown hair was flying wildly, and so was Ambrelya's. Somehow Riku go in the lead. Sora, try as he might, was last. Then, at the last part of the race, it was a close three-way tie, but Riku had won.

"So what was the bet loser, pays for dinner" he said proudly.

"Ok fine and stop rubbing it in" said Keyana.

"Grr you Riku…" muttered the sore loser Ambrelya.

Sora just sighed and brushed off his defeat.

Keiko came out of her cafe and walked towards them and said "Hey guys, let's go train now"

"Ok!" they all said.

They all started to walk to the Accessory Shop. The four racers were talking to each other.

"Ok, we will eat after the training!" said Sora.

The other three nodded in agreement.

Keyana and Ambrelya side stepped and talk with Keiko.

"Hey, we are broke…" began Keyan.

"So, you need munny…"

"Yea…" finished Ambrelya.

"Ok…I will pay, but you two will pay me back with work! Waitresses, ok!"

"Ok!" they both said.

They finally got to the Alley. (hmm...what was Sora and Kairi doing while they were gone...talking...hehehe back to the story)

* * *

_Flash Back_

_What Sora and Kairi was doing while everyone was gone..._

They were sitting at the fountain in the second district.

"Hey Sora" said Kairi.

"Yea?" he said in reply.

"Well...I love you" said blurted out. Sora was in a shock and blushed a bit, but this was nothing new. He and Kairi liked each other, and he knew that Roxas and Naminé like each other, so that should have given him a hint.

"Really..." he said while putting his hands behind his head and looking off.

"You not mad Sora, are you?" she asked.

"No I really...um..." he began.

_"Hey just tell her already"_

_"Roxas"_

_"Yep and now just tell her. Come on!"_

"Well Kairi...I have really liked you for a long time" he stumbled out.

"Oh really..." she said with a cocked eyebrow.

_"Like you did not know that Kairi"_

_"Naminé"_

_"Yep and you like Sora and I like Roxas. It is a perfect match."_

"Hey Sora..."

"Yea..." Kairi then turned to Sora and kissed him. Naminé while Kairi was kissing Sora, she kissed Roxas.

After they kissed Sora said "Well I guess we should get to the alley."

"Yea" Kairi answered with a smile and giggling softly.

They got up and walked to the alley while holding hands.

* * *

"Ok, we are going to do paired rounds" said Sora.

"Ok" said the three girls.

"Sora against Ambrelya! Kairi against Laratia, and Riku against Keyana! Ok after doing so, the semi round will be against Sckkena and Keiko! Then the two winners will face each other and battle it out!" said Utoeke.

"First up is Ambrelya and Sora!" They walked out to the square and stood in the middle. Keyana, Riku, Keiko, Sckkena, Kairi, Laratia, and Utoeke all watch. "Ready! Set! Go!" he said. Ambrelya had playing Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, knew most of Sora's attacks. He fast, but she was a tad bit fast. (probably due to the fact that she had three sugar cookies when she went to the Alpha Cafe.) She was knocking at Sora like there was no tomorrow. He finally gave up and went to sit down next to the wall. Out of breathe he said, "Dang, she is good!"

She smiled and said "Yep, and I'm not tried!" Keyana and Laratia both glared at her.

Keyana said "Amb. you better not had a lot of sugar"

"Yea or else" said Laratia.

Amber gulped and said in a high please-don't kill-me voice, "Nope, I did not have a lot of sugar!"

Next up was Laratia and Kairi. This match was so long that they finally gave up, and there were no winners. "Wow, nice match Kairi!"

"Thanks, you were very strong yourself." Laratia put up the Latane and Kairi put her flowery keyblade.

Next up was Riku and Keyana. Now he did not show any mercy, but Keyana still beat him.

"Wow...you are really good" he said.

"Well...what did you expect!" she said. He let Way to the Dawn disappear and Keyana let Tiger's Eye disappear.

"Nice work" he said.

"Thanks and you too" Keyana said. They shook hands, and then Keyana sat down next to Laratia.

It was now Ambrelya against Sckkena! Sckkena looked different. Her dress was not pink but black. She pulled out Suekeyta, and Ambrelya pulled out Ampena.

"High Ya" yelled Ambrelya as she rushed forward. But Sckkena had jammed her weapon down, and the stick was now a sword/staff.

"Oh no" said Ambrelya. After five minutes, Ambrelya came out bruised up and Sckkena had no scratch.

Next were Keyana and Keiko. Keyana had her glove on and then called out Tiger's Eye. Keiko walked up, but she looked different. She was wearing a navy blue shirt that had selves that barely came off the shoulder. It had two black stripes on going one side and then the other. Her pants were like Inu Yasha baggy ones, and they were navy blue too. Her shoes looked like Sora's but mostly navy with white and black stripes. White Fang was not white but red, and it looked dangerous. She charged at Keyana, but she dodged it and sent a flash of light. She was kneeling then her hand pained. But she got up to see Keiko up against a wall.

"Wow, Keyana you are good."

"Well... (scratching her head)...thanks"

Now final battle is Sckkena against Keyana. Sckkena has drawn Suekeyta, the stick. Keyana still had Tiger's Eye out, and then attacked Sckkena. Sckkena dodged and hit Keyana. She toppled over but she did not give up that easily. She went at Sckkena with all her force, and she was faster and beat Sckkena but not hard.

"They winner is...Keyana" said Utoeke.

"Remember you three..." said the race winner Riku.

"Yea, yea, yea..." the other three began.

* * *

Well their rounds went on for hours in till it was 9:00 o'clock. King Mickey had shown the three girls their rooms in the hotel in the second district after all the matches. Keyana got the red room. Laratia got the blue room. Then Ambrelya got the orange room.

Laratia asked "How are we going to pay for it?"

The King replied "Don't worry, the bill is on me"

"Ok, whatever you say" said Ambrelya, who grinned.

Well Riku and Sora was at the end of the hallway. Both Keyana and Ambrelya went up to both and walked out. They headed for the café.

They finally had reached their destination. Sckkena severed them, while Keiko was busy in the background. It was not a big dinner, because Riku did not want to run his friends and the new people dry. Sora, on the other hand, could eat, along with Ambrelya, who had forgot that she was paying with work.

They got up from the table and left the cafe. "That was a good dinner" said Sora.

Riku nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Yea, yea ok" said Keyana. Ambrelya nodded to that statement.

Then finally all four of them got to the hotel. Each one went into their own were at the hotel and before Keyana walked into her room she said "Night Riku!" waving at him. Then she walked into her room took off her shoes and socks and jump into bed without covers. She took off her angel and put it around her wrist where it would not come off, but it would not cut off the blood to her wrist.

After Keyana has said that, Riku walked into the yellow room and fell on the bed without putting on the covers or dressing out and closed his sky blue eyes.

* * *

After lying there for twenty minutes, he opened his eyes to see a pair of orange ones staring at him. He then jumped out of the bed getting ready to fight. Then he pulled out the Way to Dawn, he looked around but the eyes were gone.

"What the...?" he said. He let his weapon disappear and remember those eyes. He closed his eyes and remembered the face that went with those eyes. He thought he felt the darkness rising in him. "No, it can't be" he said to himself.

Then someone knocked on the door and walked in. The light that came into the room made Riku flinch a little bit. Dark still made Riku a little sensitive to light. but he got over it. It was Sora.

"Hey I heard some noise, so what up?" Riku then sat down on the bed and Sora pulled up a chair.

"Nothing" Riku replied his best friend as he looked away. "I just thought I saw Ansem the heartless"

"Riku, we defeated him a year ago! You got to stop living in the past." said Sora.

"Yea you are right" Riku answered.

Sora got up and starting to walk out, but before he did he said "Riku, don't lose sight of your light!"

Riku had gotten up to say something, but Sora had left before he could say anything. Riku then fell back into his bed again and then started to think to himself. Selphie still talked to him, but Tidus and Wakka still have not forgave him. They were always doing something or working to ever talk to him. But in the end Sora and Kairi were still his best friends, and so was the King. Then he worried about that, but fell asleep while doing so.**

* * *

**

hey hope u like it and plz r&r!!!

(While in Traverse Town in Alpha Cafe)  
**Keyana:** Hey Amb. what are you doing nothing?  
**Ambrelya:** Oh nothing (evil smiling)  
**Keyana:** is that sugar  
**Ambrelya:** why yes it is (sticks out her tongue) and there is nothing u can do  
**Keyana:** Lar. get over here and help me beat up Amb.  
**Laratia:** Why?  
**Keyana:** She ate sugar  
(Keyana and Laratia pulls out their weapons)  
**Keyana and Laratia:** We are going to get you and beat you  
**Ambrelya:** Why  
**Keyana:** cause u ate sugar  
(Chasing Ambrelya)  
**Keyana:** well get ready for chapter 4 ok  
**Laratia:** Yea  
**Ambrelya:**-stops to read the disclaimer card- S.S.M. Together owns me, K., Lar., Utoeke, Keiko and Sckkena! She also owns our weapons!-begins to run-  
**Laratia:** I am still going to get you-while waving her light saber madly-  
**Keyana:** (Laughing)

Next chapter: the story, who is he?, dreams, a wolf...


	4. Stories, Sleep and no Safety

**EDIT:** Le chappy has been edited!

well i get a lot of reviews and thanks everyone (blowing kisses) well on to the story! hey keep on reviewing and the story is getting there so just wait ok!

**S.S.: **I hope you like this chapter! it explains well not a lot but a little! Get ready for **Keyana** chapter 4! I hope you will keep reading!

Reply to the reviews:

**dragongirlj:** I don't know! do you mean the portal to safe Keyana in the first one!  
**Aerith The Evenstar:** You are going to have to wait to find out!  
**Aerith The Evenstar:** No the person in the black cloak is not Xemnas, he is my OC's!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I don't own Converse! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, and Laratia!**

* * *

**

_I'll be your dream  
__I'll be your wish  
__I'll be your fantasy,  
__I'll be your hope  
__I'll be your love  
I'll be everything that you need  
I__ love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do  
__I will be strong  
__I will be faithful_

-'Truly Madly Deeply' Cascada

Chapter 4  
Stories, Sleep and no Safety

_It is dark, and I can't see.  
__What is this pain in my back?  
__Wings.  
__What, how I lost them, but maybe I can get them back.  
__Then she started to fall.  
__Help.  
__Someone! Anyone! Please help me!  
__I will never let you fall, Keyana!  
__Ri...ku...!_

(she then woke up)

* * *

"Hey! Wake Up!" said Riku.

"What, what has happen, Riku?" asked Keyana. She then sat up to see that she was in her room at the hotel and everyone was around her. There was Ambrelya, Laratia, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey.

"You were out for two days" said Ambrelya who was sitting at the end of her bed. Laratia was on the bed to and Riku was to but then he got up and sort of blushed just a tad. He then stood by the door next to Sora.

"What?!" said Keyana.

"You were, well now what about the gatekeepers and the guardians" said Mickey who was at the foot of her bed.

"Hey give her a breath, ok" said Riku, who then walked next to his short king friend.

Mickey does an anime sweat drop.

"Well after you get dressed, we will be in the little house, ok" said Laratia.

"Yea we got you two new sets of clothing" said Ambrelya.

"Thanks!" said Keyana.

"I hope you like them, Ambrelya said you might like them" said Laratia.

* * *

Keyana then stared at her new clothing. She chose to where the spaghetti strap black shirt that has a red rose on it. The shorts were blue jean and she then put on her belt. She brushed her hair and put on her angel necklace. She then put her hair up into a pony tail and out on her favorite black Converses. She then saw a small little black and red pouch on the bed and read the card. It said...

_Here Keyana from Me, Sora, Kairi and King Mickey. There is two potions so that just in case. I hope you like it._

She then looked to see the potions and then tied it to her waist. Then she walked out the hotel and to the first district and to the little house. She saw everyone in it and then walked into it herself. Then Keyana walked into the room and everyone started at her.

"Ok so you want to hear the story" said Keyana.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Well...

* * *

"There were four friends: a prince, a boy, a girl, and her sister. They were all best friends, and they became the guardians of the great power that ruled their world. The prince was happy and loved peace, so he chose the power of light. The second boy was mysterious and loved the night, so he chose the power of dark to use for good. The first girl chose the power of both light and dark, so called it present or harmony. The last one wanted something different, so she chose to use the twilight power in between light and dark, and it was called twilight or nothing. They joined up with Hoshitoka and her sister Akeko, the gatekeepers to the great realm that held the true and whole form of their powers. Hoshitoka watch over the light and harmony gate or door. Akeko watch over the door to dark and nothing. I was the 'guardian angel' for Hoshitoka and my sister, Diaey, was the guardian angel for Akeko. Guardian angels were the daughters and sons of the light and dark, which ever they were born to. The two gatekeepers kept peace in till their brother attack them, and Akeko joined him and that is what my story was and is about."

"Oh" said everyone.

* * *

"Well, Kieko probably still has breakfast serving so I am going, ok" said Keyana.

"Hey can you get me some pancakes if she does?" asked Ambrelya.

"Ok fine!" said Keyana as she walked out of the room.

"And if you can get me her famous wolf cookies, please" asked Laratia.

"Anything else" said Keyana.

"Nope!"

* * *

"Now I got you, Keyana!" As Keyana had walked out of the house, a man in a dark cloak grabbed her by her throat and started to choke her. He had jammed her against a wall, and she could not reach the ground. She then became a little dizzy and tried to focus on using some angel power but to be careful. "Send out all your powers and call your sister, so then I can kill you both!"

"No" mumbled Keyana. _Help!_ Then she used some angel power to hit him, but he was too fast.

"Keep using your angel power!" Her hand started to hurt really badly, and she knew if she kept doing that she was going to die.

Aoowwww!!!!

Then in a flash a black wolf bite the man arm, and he let go of Keyana. She dropped to the ground and past out. Inside Riku heard the commotion and ran out of the house. He had Way to the Dawn out and looked to see what had happened. He saw Keyana, the man, and the wolf.

"Get her and get out" said the wolf.

"Right" said Riku. Riku ran over and put his weapon on the ground and picked up Keyana. He let Way to the Dawn disappear. Riku pick her up bridle style and carried her back in. When he got there he placed her on the same bed and everyone started at what had happened. Ambrelya almost cried as she thought her best friend was died, but Laratia then checked her pulse and said that she was just knocked out.

* * *

_Hoshitoka.  
__"Yes".  
__You are back.  
__"Yes".  
__Then Keyana started to rise.  
__I have my wings back.  
__"Yes".  
__What is happening?  
__Then her dream changed.  
__Riku, Riku! Riku was fading.  
__"I love you!"  
__I, I love you too...Riku.  
__Then Keyana was stabbed and felt the blood run down her back.  
__Then she closed her eyes and then fell back.  
__No, this can't be happening.  
__Crying!_

* * *

Then Keyana opened her eyes, and she realized she was in her room.

Riku came in and said "I see you are awake." He then sat down right next to her in the bed and she then sat up in the bed.

"Yea" she said with a smile.

"Well Keyana, do you want to get something to eat?" he asked. He got up and leaned against the bed post.

"Yea! Hey what happened?" she said.

"Well, I don't know much only that you were on the ground and the wolf said to take you inside!" said Riku.

"Oh so you saved me again!" Keyana then got out of the bed. She was wearing the same clothes that she was in when she had changed.

"Well I bought you inside that is all."

"Well..." said Keyana.

Then she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks!" He blushed and touched the part of the cheek that she kissed. "But don't get use to it…" She then smiled at her comment.

She was snapping in his face and then he blinked. He nodded.

"Hey, can you leave, so I can get dress?"

"Yea!" He then walked out of the room. She then changed into her other clothing and looked at the door.

_I love him! I really love him! Of course, a fangirl loves their crush…but I truly, deeply, madly love him!_**

* * *

**

plz review this story and my others!!!

here is how you pronounce some names:

**Hoshitoka**:(Ho-she-toe-ka)  
**Akeko**:(A-key-co)

(Me at my computer)  
**Me:** Well that is finished  
**Keyana:** Where are we?  
(looks over my shoulder)  
**Me:** OMG  
(Get up to stand face to face the guest)  
**Keyana:** OMG  
**Ambrelya:** They looked alike!  
**Laratia:** Well let's go  
(still starting at Keyana)  
**Me:** Bye!!!  
(the three walked out the door)  
**Me:** Dude  
(walked back to the computer)  
**Me:** That was so cool!

i always post every weekend so just keep waiting ok!!!  
Next chapter: my family, love, and new places...


	5. Shopping!

**EDIT:** Me has edited cus i felt like it!

hey sry guys this is a filler, ok sort of a filler there is some important stuff in here too!!! so just wait till next chapter to hear the real rest of the story!!! hehehe!!! this and a few others but still read it or else!!! Plz review people and review my other stories!!!

**(me)S.S.: **hey y'all here is **KEYANA** chapter 5, hope y'all like it!!! Plz read and review this story and my others and no flames!!! got it memorized!!! (some nobody hears and runs in) "Hey you can't steal my lines!" (it is Axel) Leave your not in this story!!!(pushes out the door and shuts it) Dang Nobodies!!! And how is everyone getting in my house???(scathes head and sits back down at the computer)

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**you are going to have to wait! hehehe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I don't own Puma or Converse! I don't own Hot Topic or ChocoCat! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Sckkena, Keiko, and Utoeke!**

* * *

**

_I want fabulous,  
__That is my simple request  
__All things fabulous,  
__Bigger and better and best  
__I need something inspiring to help me get along  
__I need a little fabulous,  
__Is that so wrong?_

-'Fabulous' by Ashley Tisdale

Chapter 5  
Shopping!!!

Keyana had on a red tank top that had a tiger on the bottom left hand corner. It looked like something that Hot Topic would have in it. She was wearing this with her dark blue, blue jean capris and her favorite belt. She then looked into the mirror that was in her room and put her hair up into a clip. Then she touched her throat to see where the man had his hands were. There were red marks on her neck, but they were hardly noticeable. She was a bit worried about that. She still had her angel necklace on, and she tied her pouch onto her waist. She then put on her Converse and walked out of the room.

* * *

Riku was standing at the end of it with his eyes closed. She walked up to him and said "Hey Riku! Wake Up!" He then opened his eyes and looked at Keyana and rolled his eyes.

"Well after you!" he said. They both had walked out of the hotel.

They both were quite along the way and that was so boring. Keyana did not look at Riku even though she did have a crush on him but she did not want to show it. Riku, well the only thing he worried about was to stop evil from harming the girl. He would not let evil use someone else.

They ended up walking to the Alpha Café, and Keiko greeted them by waving when they entered. Keyana sat down on the right side of the table, and Riku sat on the opposite side, and then Sckkena came by with the menus. She was wearing a neon yellow with a sunflower in the front of it. She was also wearing skates. The table had a picture of a wolf family on it in a cave, and Keiko was behind the counter and looking at them; she rolled her eyes and got back to business. They order breakfast and started to eat it.

_20 minutes later_

"That was good! Thanks!"

"You're welcome" She had just finished her breakfast that was two pancakes, two pieces of bacon and two eggs. He had just a pancake, two pieces of sausages and bacon. She finished drinking her milk, and threw away her trash. She then sat back down, and she bent her head. She lifted it up like she was going to say something, but then the troublesome two came up and pulled her away.

They were dragging her, and she was struggling to be free.

"Hey what are you doing?!" said Keyana.

"We are going shopping!" they both said.

"Why?!" asked Keyana.

"Cause we are bored and..." said Ambrelya.

"How can you pay for it?" asked Keyana.

"Well...we got jobs!" said Ambrelya.

"Yea, like putting up posters and..." said Laratia.

"And protecting people from the heartless and also from the heartless!" said Ambrelya.

"Well, let me say bye to Riku" said Keyana. Well they finally let Keyana go, and she brushed off her pants and started to walk back to the cafe.

"Well...hurry!" said Ambrelya.

"Yea!" said Laratia. She stopped and glared at then and started to walk back again.

"Hey sorry, my 'friends' (air quotes when she said friends) said that I have to go shopping! Is that ok?"

"Sure, whatever!" said Riku.

"Bye!"

* * *

As she ran off, he got up and threw away his breakfast and then paid for the breakfast. He then started to walk around.

"Hey Riku!" said the boy.

"Hey!" said the girl.

"Hey Sora! Hey Kairi!"

"We are going back to Destiny Islands!"

"Ok" he said.

"Are you going to come?" asked Kairi.

"Probably not" said Riku.

"Why?" asked Kairi.

"To make sure no one hurts Keyana!" said Riku.

"Oh, ok well come back soon" said Sora.

"I will, I promise!" said Riku. Then Sora and Kairi walked off, and now he was alone again. There was another reason why he did not go because who would look forward for him. No one! Well maybe his grandmother but that is it.

Riku then started to hear things in his head.

_Your destiny is starting. _

"What?!" he said looking around making sure he was alone.

_You are the next one to help save her and everyone! _

"What are you talking about?!"

_You will figure that out, but not soon! _

"What? Tell me what you are talking about?!"

_You will have to find out yourself, Riku. _

"How do you know my name?!"

_Don't be afraid! _

"I am not!"

_Good!_

* * *

"Hey bout this one!"

"Ewww! I hate pink!"

"Well, how about this one! It is read and black!"

"Let me see it! Ok fine!" They were in the shoe store. Ambrelya had just held up a pair of pink Pumas, and Keyana had just rejected them. "These are good, they feel fine!" said Keyana. It was a pair of black and red skulls sandals.

"So, you are going to get that?" asked Ambrelya.

"Yea!" said Keyana.

"Ok, let's go to the resister and pay" said Laratia.

"Fine" said Ambrelya and Keyana.

"Whatever" said Keyana.

"Then to the clothing store!" said Ambrelya, striking a pose while pointing her finger forward.

"Hey Amb. look it is Inu Yasha!" said Keyana. She then pointed out the store, so that Ambrelya would run out. Then Keyana got behind her and pushed.

"Hey, where-BAM-" Off she went the ledge and hit the ground.

"Hey that was mean!" said Ambrelya.

"I know" said Keyana while laughing. "That is for writing that mean fan fiction."

"Well, it was funny!" said Ambrelya.

"No, it was not!" Remembering, she blushed big time but hid it. Then Ambrelya jump up and hit Keyana on the head and Keyana hit back. Laratia stood out of the way.

"Well let's go now" said Laratia.

"Fine!" said both girls as they let go of each other hair, and they both straighten it too.

They walked only a few feet to get to the next store that they were going to. It had a shirt and a pair of pants on the sign and in the store. They walked in and look around. It was medium size, and they all went to the punk section. Keyana had got three shirts. One had a ton of hearts on it that were silver and the shirt was black. Another shirt was purple and it had a lion of the top of it. The last shirt was a black shirt that had a red Chococat on it. Then she got two more pairs of blue jeans.

Laratia had gotten two shirts, one pair of shorts and one pair of pants. The shirts were one was purple that had a phantom of the opera mask on it and the other royal blue that had a gray under shirt with buttons and lace. The shorts were black and came just above her knees. The pants were blue jeans that had blue string to tie up the bottom on the sides.

Ambrelya got four shirts and one pair of shorts. The shirts were one was pink that had a fleur-de-lis looking thing on it. The next on was orange stars on a neon yellow. The third was green and had big white butterflies all over it. The last one was a dark red that had a cat at the bottom of it. The shorts were a dark navy with white stripes going down the sides.

As they were paying for the shirts, Keyana felt something and looked down at her angel necklace that was glowing a little bit. She wondered what that meant. They walked out of the store, and Laratia looked at her watch and it was four o'clock. Well they walked across to the hotel, and they went into the rooms and put up their stuff. Keyana then saw a not on the bed.

_Keyana, Merlin said he will train you in magic like in fire and other stuff ok! signed Riku._

"Oh, ok" said Keyana. "Well at least it is not angel, or I could not do it because of my angel powers being..."

"Knock, Knock"

"Oh come in" said Keyana. It was Riku, and Keyana sort of blushed that it was him. "Oh, hey Riku what is up?"

"Oh nothing, and I see you got my note" he said.

"Yea" she said. Then she looked down at the watch on her wrist, "Oh, I have to go to the cafe to meet and work for Keiko!" said Keyana.

"Ok, bye!" She then walked out of her room, and so did he.

While Keyana walked out of the hotel and to the cafe, she was daydreaming about a certain keyblader. Riku was saying _"I love you Keyana or Keyana, I really like you!"_ She smiled at what she was thinking. _But I don't think he likes me, and I better stop myself. This is going to be over soon…I hope and then back to same old same old. She sighed to herself._

* * *

As she was walking to the café, her friend and waitress buddy came skipping up. She had a big grin on her face. Keyana replied with a grin on her face to. Then they continued their short journey. After a few minutes, they finally reached the Alpha Café.

"Hey Keyana" said Sckkena. "Hey Ambrelya!"

"Hey, so where is Keiko?" asked Keyana. Ambrelya nodded in agreement.

"I think she is in the back" said Sckkena.

"Oh, thanks!" They both walked backed to see Keiko and Utoeke talking. Keiko then turned to them, and Utoeke walked out into the front and left the cafe. "Ok, what do we do?" asked the two teens.

"Ok, you can clean the tables" said Keiko motioning to Keyana. "And you can clean dishes!" Motioning to Ambrelya.

"Ok" they replied.

_3 hours of working pasted_

"Ok we am heading back to the hotel" said Ambrelya as she and Keyana left.

"See ya Sckkena! See ya, Keiko!" said Keyana.

"Bye!" they both said. As they was walking to the hotel, they bumped into Utoeke.

"Hi Utoeke!" they said.

"Hey" he said almost unfriendly. They kept walking and went into the hotel. They walked into their own room.

Keyana took off her shoes. Then she took off her necklace and wrapped it around her wrist. She then jumped on her bed and fell asleep.**

* * *

**

hey guys plz review!!!

**me:** I have figured out how everyone is getting into my house! Sora get over here!  
(Sora walks over)  
**Sora:** What?!  
**me:** Are you unlocking my door with the keyblade?!  
**Sora:** No and why?  
(glaring at the nobody in the chair)  
**me:** Axel, you lied to me  
**Axel:** oh no(He jumps up and runs)  
(I get up and run after him)  
**me:**-chasing Axel around-  
**Sora:** ok here is the disclaimer card-S.S. does not owns Kingdom Hearts! She does not own Puma or Converse! She also does not own Hot Topic or ChocoCat! She owns the OC's Keyana, Sckkena, and Utoeke! Her friends own Ambrelya, and Laratia! Her sister owns Keiko!

next chapter: my family, love, and new places...


	6. Family Reunion, sort of

**EDIT:** Has been edited, thank you very much!

hey y'all this is very semi-romantic ok!!! this is where u get to meet someone new and learn some new stuff that is needed to understand!!! but i can't tell you, hehehe!!! On to the story!!! hey my peeps i u keep in touch more and answer my poll like at the end of THE LAST DARK ANGEL chapters about the interviews then maybe i will give u a little hint before i update the next chapter ok!!!hehehe

(**me)S.S.: **here is chapter **KEYANA** chapter 6!!! ENJOY!!! And remember flames are evil(making a scary face)!!! "Hey let me say something!" Demyx get away from me! "Oh please let me say something!" NO! "Plz(doing puppy dog face)" Ok read the Disclaimer card! (hands him the disclaimer card.) "Ok... S.S. doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! She owns the OC's...Hey what is an OC?..." Just keep reading! "...ok she owns the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya and Laratia!...But what is an OC..." It stands for original characters! "...oh! That was fun(while smiling a big grin)" "Demyx, you got problems" said Axel. "It is not got, it is have" said Laratia. (he walks into the corner and starts playing his sitar.) "Whatever(Axel walks off)" (cough)Nerd(cough) "What was that(glares at me)" Nothing, hehehe.

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**hehehe u might figure it ok if u remember the second chapter who he is but again no telly ok well else!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Keiko, Anniton, Hoshitoka, Diaey, Sckkena, and the keyblade/weapon Tiger's Eye!**

* * *

**

_We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up ev'rybody and sing_

-'We Are Family Lyrics' by Sister Sledge

Chapter 6  
Family Reunion, sort of,

Three weeks on practicing magic and working passed.

"So how has it been training with Merlin?" Keiko asked.

"Fine, I guess. Not!" she said in a low voice because that old coot drove her up the wall.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"No, do it this way!" _

_"Ok, ok I am trying!" she said. _

_"Nope, try again!" _

_"Grr, this is not working!" _

"_Well if you do it this way it will work!"_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Keyana then looked at the clock on the wall. After that, she looked outside like for waiting for something. "It is sunset" said Keyana.

"What...hey Keyana! Oh great! What has that girl all worked up about?!" Then Keiko went back sweeping the floor, and Sckkena was still serving the remaining people in the cafe. Utoeke was leaning on the back room, thinking to himself. Ambrelya had gone back to the hotel early.

_I love the sunset! _She was at the tower above Gizmo Shop. She was looking past the fountain/keyhole and the entrance to the second district.

"Hey Keyana!" Then Keyana jumped up and pull out Tiger's Eye.

"Riku don't sneak up on me" said Keyana annoyed. After that she sat back down and let Tiger's Eye disappear. Riku came up next to her.

She kept looking at the sunset and sighed.

"I love the sunset!" she said with a smile. Riku glanced at her and then to the sunset.

She noticed that the sun beams reflect off of his hair made his hair looked very shinny, and his face look beautiful too.

_Oh, what am I thinking! He would never like me…we just met…sort of… _she thought.

"They went back home" he said almost looking sad, but who would not be. Sora and Kairi were his two closet and best friends. He then sat down by her but left a couple of inches, which made Keyana blush.

"Oh ok, but why did you stay?"

"Well...to protect you! You seem to draw bad things to yourself!" he said with a smile. Then she gently hit his arm and chuckled.

"Really, you think I always get hurt?!" she said.

"Well…"

"…Yes, unfortunately!"

She looked down, then at him.

"I like you…" she said in a muffled tone.

"Huh…" he said.

Sigh. "I said I like you…"

This made Riku blush. No one had told him, besides his family, that they liked him.

"I kind of fell in love with you when I played Kingdom Hearts" said Keyana as she kept looking off into the distance.

"Oh really..." he said as he cocked an eyebrow.

While continuing to stare off into the sunset, "Yea, you hot, awesome, and you kick heartless butt. But also how you stand with your friends no matter what! A bad/good hero!"

He looked at the sunset too. She glanced at him to see his reaction to what she had said.

"Maybe, I have a crush on you…" he said.

Gasp. "What?!"

"Well…you are a tough fighter and loyal friend!"

She blushed. "Thanks… Riku closed your eyes."

"What…" he said. She turned to face him.

"Please…" He obeyed and closed his eyes. Then he felt something touched his checks. Keyana had kissed him.

"You are a softy under a suit of armor…" He blushed.

"And you are a kitten in lion's skin…"

She chuckled…he had a sense of humor.

"OMG, finally y'all told each other you liked each other! You know now Laratia and Kairi both owe me 2,000 munny each! It took three weeks, dang" said Ambrelya as she walked up to them. Riku and Keyana both blushed big time, and Ambrelya noticed that. She giggled at them.

"You betted on me and Riku, on when we well told each other we liked each other!" said Keyana angrily because her best friend betted on her.

"Yep! Well I will leave you two lovebirds alone" said Ambrelya as she walked away laughing a bit.

Then after a moment of silence after the betting issue, Keyana asked Riku something.

"Hey Riku"

"Yea Keyana"

"Why are we in Traverse Town and not in Hollow Bastion?"

"Well this force who called himself Anniton to over and heartless swarmed the place" he said.

"Oh, he is the brother of Hoshitoka!"

"Well..." he started.

"Let's just watch the sunset!" she said then smiled

"Yea!" Riku said.

Keyana then placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Well...see you Riku"

"Ok" Then Riku went into his room, took off his shoes, fell on his bed, and closed his eyes with a smile.

"HAH!" He heard a scream for outside.

"What?!" Riku jumped out of his bed and ran out the door and saw that same wolf on top of Keyana.

"Hey, Dia. get off" yelled Keyana.

"Dia?!" he said like he really did not know what had happened.

"Yes, she is my sister!"

Then Ambrelya and Laratia ran out and watched Keyana get Dia. off and the wolf said "Hey Angel!" It then changed into a girl with long, black hair and was wearing black pants and a black shirt. She had a black angel necklace that looked just like Keyana. Her eyes were a dark hazel that almost looked black. Keyana and Diaey looked almost alike. Their hair was the same length but not the same color and the same necklace, but different colors. "You should say 'Thank you, sister'"

"So you saved me!"

"Yep! You are the ultimate klutz when it comes to getting caught!"

Then Keyana ran and hugged/tackled her sister.

"So this is the guardian angel, Diaey" said Riku.

"The one and only!" said Diaey. "Man being a wolf is hard work, and my feet are killing me!"

"Ok now, we need to go to Disney Castle and tell the King!" said Laratia.

"I will tell Cid that we need a gummi ship" said Riku.

"Ok, and we'll go get ready" said Ambrelya.

"Ok" said Keyana as she started to walk back into her room.

"So, now that the guardians are here now what?" asked Ambrelya. As they turned around, Keyana had fainted when she went back to go get dressed.

"Keyana!" said Riku.

* * *

_Hoshitoka!  
__"Help me, Keyana!"  
__Where are you?!  
__"At the pure light castle!"  
__What?!  
__Then Keyana felt like she was flying.  
__My wings are back!  
__Then she started to fall rapidly.  
__Riku, Ambrelya, Laratia, Sora, Kairi! No!  
__They were all disappearing.  
__No!  
__How is this happening and why is this happening!  
__"You are going to fall and die just like your friends!"  
__No! We won't!  
__"Just try me!"  
__I will and beat you! Whoever you are!  
__Then a bright light shone, and Keyana woke up._

* * *

"What has happened?!" said Keyana.

"We are at Disney Castle" said Sora.

"You were out for four days" said Riku who had appeared right next to Sora. Kairi was on the other side of him too.

"Oh..." Then Keyana fell back asleep.

"Is she ok?" said Ambrelya.

"I will ask her later" said Diaey. Then everyone left the room.

Diaey then looked at Keyana's palm to see the marking. It looked like an angel with a bowed head.

"Now how did this happen!" she said in a low voice so no one could hear her. "Oh great sis., what have you gotten yourself into?!"

She placed Keyana's palm back down and got up. She walked over to the door and turned the lights off.

"Sleep well, sis.!"

* * *

"Her sister came to her rescue" said the dark cloaked figure.

"Good, very good! Now all we need to do is get her and her sister and Hoshitoka, and we will have ultimate power" said the man with orange eyes. The orange eyed man got up and started to walk away. "So where is your sister?" he asked.

"I don't know where she went" said the dark cloaked man.

"I am here, and what do you need?"

"Nothing, but just wait in till we are ready! I am going to make a couple of new friends!"

"You mean..."

"Yes, stay here! And Anniton watch your sister!" he told him in a low voice so she could not hear him.

"Right" he said.**

* * *

**

hey y'all hope u like it!!! i might have chapter 7 up tomorrow so just wait ok!!!  
plz review my story plz!!!

here is how u say some of the words:

**Anniton**:(Annie-ton)

**Larxene: **What happened to Axel?  
**me: **I don't know!  
**Larxene:** ...  
**me:** ...  
**Larxene: **I still got nothing!  
**me: **well do u want to read the disclaimer card?  
**Larxene: **Sure, whatever! "S.S. does not own Kingdom Hearts! She owns Keyana, Anniton, Hoshitoka, Diaey, Sckkena, Utoeke, and the weapons of the OC's! Her friends own Laratia and Ambrelya! Her sister owns Keiko!" That was...boring!  
**Demyx: **Lar-Lar u got 2 b happy!  
(Axel appears out of nowhere!)  
**Axel:** u can't call her Lar-Lar  
**Demyx: **and why not?  
**Axel: **cause I said no(pulls out charams)  
(Demyx pulls out his sitar)  
**Ambrelya:** Sora go get popcorn, this is going to get good  
(Sora goes gets popcorn)  
**Me: **go outside and fight  
**Demyx and Axel: **fine  
**me:** idiots  
**Larxene:** I agree  
**Ambrelya: **munch, munch, munch  
**Sora: **I bet Axel is going to win  
**Ambrelya: **me too  
**me and Larxene: **whatever

hey next chapter: Hoshi, charms, and gummi trip...

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT  
later taters!!!


	7. A New Ally and Loving

hey guys this is where u r going to figure out some things ok!!! like what is the marking on Keyana's palm? so just get reading to find out ok!!! and i...i forgot now what i was going to say...oh ok now i remember, plz review this story and review THE LAST DARK ANGEL and answer the poll at the end of that about the interviews and what is ur questions?!!! plz do it...for me!!!

**(me)S.S.: **ok y'all here is **KEYANA** chapter 7!!! hope u enjoy it!!! hehehe someone(on fanfiction)makes a surprise show up!!! hehehe but u don't know but she does!!! muhahaha!!! just get reading to find out!!! "Ooo...me, pick me!" What Ambrelya do you want to do?! 1 can i guess? and 2 can i plz say the disclaimer card!!! 1...no!!! and 2...y not! (Hands her the disclaimer card) "Ok, S.S. owns K., Dia., Hoshi., Akeko! Her friends own me and Lar.! Yea that was fun!" "Whatever, Amb.!" "Aww...what is wrong K.?" "Nothing!" "You need a hug!" (tries to give her a hug) "Get away!" "Nope, not in till you get a hug!" (Keyana begins to run and Ambrelya follows!) Everyone starts to laugh at them!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**good u figured it out and well this is going to be where again u will meet someone new!!!(dang i have a lot of OC's...hehehe...well on to the story!!!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Diaey, Hoshitoka, and Akeko!!!**

* * *

**

_Allies with our backs against the wall  
I will answer when you call  
And take on the odds  
For what we believe is true  
Allies in a world of too much choice  
I only need your voice  
To tell me you care  
I'll be anywhere for you, allies_

-'Allies' by Heart

Chapter 7  
A New Ally and Loving

Everyone was in Keyana's room before and after she had woken up. The reason why she woke up was that it got really noisy.

"Hey, guys please do me a favor and shut up! While you are at itget out so I can get dress!" she pretty much yelled to everyone.

Diaey does an anime sweat drop.

When the last person left, she got out of the bed and walked off to the dresser and slipped on the clothing. It was a blue tank-top with silver stars on it. She then slip on some blue jean shorts, and a her favorite two hole paired belt and slipped into a pair of blue flip-flops. She then slipped on her black gloves, put on her angel necklace, and pulled back her hair.

She then turned off the lights and walked out of the door. She then made her way down the hall and into the courtyard.

* * *

It was about four o'clock, and Keyana had past the funny looking castle hedge and moved on to the outside courtyard. Then Diaey came running up. Her necklace was shinning in the light.

Diaey finally caught up with Keyana, and they both were walking to the outer courtyard.

"Hey Angel!" said Diaey.

"What do you want, and what is up?" said Keyana.

"Hey, I saw the mark!"

"You did, and did anyone else?!"

"No! So how did you get the curse mark?"

"I got it because...well Hoshitoka wanted to show everyone that I was real, and I got my wings clipped. Now if I use the last bit, I will die so I have to find Hoshitoka and get my wings back!"

As they were talking the King, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Ambrelya, and Laratia all eavesdropped on them.

Then a flash of light, and someone appeared. It was a girl in a white shirt and white shorts. She had pale skin, but her sky blue eyes stood out. She was wearing pink sandals and her hair was down, but it had a pink bow on the side. Her hair was a mix between blonde, silver, and white. She had a necklace that had a crown on it. (no not like Sora's...this one is like a curving up crown with three jewels in it...)

"Keyana? Keyana!"

"Huh, Hoshitoka!" said Keyana.

"Gosh Hoshi, you almost gave us heart attacks" said Diaey.

Hoshitoka then rushed up and gave Keyana a hug. They were about the same height, well Hoshitoka was three inches shorter. Then she gave Diaey a hug.

"Hey is everyone alright?!" said Riku. Then the bunch of ease-droppers came out.

"Yea, Hoshi I need to talk to you in private, Come-Peren-Da!" as she glared at them and walked off.

They all look away like they did nothing.

Diaey does an anime sweat drop.

They walked for a while in till they got out of ear length and lip reading.

"Hoshi, you have to give me my wings back, please!"

"Well...I put your powers in charms, four of them, and well I hid them. They are opposite of their meaning!"

"So what are they?!"

"Light, Life, Loyalty, and Love!"

"Like the four in the angel crest!"

"Yep!"

"So light is dark, life is death, loyalty is distrust, and love is hate!"

* * *

"So, they are on other worlds?!" said Sora.

"Yea, we need to find them!"

"So what are they?" Kairi asked.

"They are light, life, loyalty, and love!"

"Just like the angel crest!" said Diaey as she shook her head.

"Dark-Hollow Bastion" said Riku.

"Death..."

"Halloweentown!" said Sora.

"Distrust and Hated, I can't find that out" said Keyana.

"Well, we just need to search!" said Ambrelya, because she just loved a good treasure hunt.

Everyone, but Ambrelya does an anime sweat drop. Ambrelya looked innocent like always.

"Hey, where are the guardians?" asked Laratia.

"I know where but first my wings, because without them, it is futile" said Keyana.

"Ok, let's get some rest, so we can be ready for the missions!" said Diaey.

"Ok" said everyone.

Then everyone spilt up, and Keyana walked out of the room and back to the hedge courtyard. She again pasted the little castle to the outer courtyard. It was around six o'clock.

* * *

It was sunset, and Keyana sat out and watched. She was under a little oak tree and couple of feet off was the beach. The sun was just about to set.

"Of course, I would find you here!" said Riku.

"Hey Riku!"

She continued to stare at the sunset. While she was doing that, he sat down next to her. She blushed, but he smiled to comfort her. They liked each other, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"So when did Riku get a girlfriend?" asked Sora.

"Oh just a couple of days ago!" replied Kairi. Then Kairi kissed Sora and walked off. He blushed and started to walk back.

* * *

They then all went to rooms King Mickey assigned them. Riku had a dark purple room. Sora was right next to his, and his was a green. Kairi was down the hall, and hers was pink. Keyana, Diaey, and Hoshitoka shared the same room. Diaey made Keyana and Hoshitoka got the same room, so she could make sure they were safe. Keyana and Hoshitoka tried to say no, but Diaey glared them down, so they caved. But before Riku walked into his room, Keyana came up to him and hug him. He hugged her back.

* * *

They all woke up around seven o'clock. They all got into the clothing. The stocked up on potions and elixirs. They ate breakfast what was eggs, pancakes, bacon, and milk. They became to walk to the gummi garage.

* * *

As they walked out, Diaey pulled out her sunglasses.

"What are those for Dia.?" asked Keyana.

"I really don't like a lot of light" she replied.

"Right, right" said Keyana. As they board up. Sora went to the front and set the place and put the ship in auto pilot.

"Ok, we are going to Halloweentown first!" said Sora.

"Ok!" said Diaey. As they board they gummi ship, then they left.

"Well let's get some sleep, so we can be ready!" said Sora.

"Ok" said everyone and they went into the back to choose their beds.

* * *

_Running down a corridor.  
__Help! Help me!  
__Riku, Ambrelya, Laratia, Sora, Kairi Help!  
__Falling down into an abyss.  
__Please wings come!  
__Falling into the water and wings coming.  
__Drowning.  
__No!  
__Please help me!_

* * *

"Hey, you were screaming in you sleep" said Riku.

She sat up in her bed in the gummi ship. Then she looked around and saw Riku sitting on the floor against the wall.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since last night, but I really don't know when!"

"Oh well, thanks!" she said.

"You're welcome, Angel!"

"What did you call me?!" she then glared at him.

"Well I thought..."

"I am kidding, it is ok!" she said and then giggled a bit.

"Now approaching Halloweentown!" said the intercom.

"Ok, I am going to get ready!" said Riku.

"Ok!" As he walked out, Keyana whispered in his ear "I love you!"

Then he walked into his room, he sat down and thought "She loves me, and I love her!" He started to cry, but he wiped his tears and got dressed. He thought to himself that he had gotten softer, but he like it.

* * *

"They are going after the charms!" said the dark cloaked man.

"Oh, good! We will be their welcoming party!"

"Hahaha" they both laughed. She was leaning against the wall. The orange eyed man walked over and sat down in his chair.

_Man they are going to be proven wrong! _she thought. She then before they could do anything serious, she would be on the good side.

"Akeko!" said the cloaked man.

"Yes, brother!" She had gotten off the wall and walked over to where her brother was standing.

"Go and watch and tell me where they are going to land!"

"Ok!" She then opened a portal and walked into it. She ended up in a chart room of the worlds.

_I hope I can stop them, before they can figure it out! _she thought as she looked at the map of Halloweentown.**

* * *

**

hey how did u like that!!! and now u knows a whole lot more don't y'all!!! and if not than u r dumber than road kill!!! hahaha!!!

(well as the fight rages)  
**me: **so who is winning?  
**Storm Midnight **i bet $20 on Axel!  
**me: **OMG!!! STORM MIDNIGHT!!!  
**Storm Midnight **Yep the one and only!!!  
**Larxene: **i don't care who wins  
**Ambrelya and Sora: **AXEL!!!  
**Luxurd: **Demyx, it is logical! he is water and Axel is fire!  
(everyone looks at him)  
**Storm Midnight: **Whatever! (hits him unconscious)  
**me: **again this is why i hate school!!! it is so complex and boring!!! and it does not make sense!!!  
(everyone walks out to see Demyx unconscious and Axel won)  
**Storm Midnight, me, Ambrelya, and Sora: **AXEL WON!!!  
**Axel: **i told u Demyx!!! and u got burnt!!!  
**Demyx: **Uggg!!!  
**me: **hey Strom, since u r a guest do u want to read the disclaimer card!!!  
**Storm Midnight: **Ok but it is going to be different!!! "Ok, my bud, S.S. does not own Kingdom Hearts and I don't either!!! She owns with a capital O, the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Akeko, and Anniton! Her buddies owns Ambrelya, and Laratia!!!  
**me: **nice!!!  
**Storm Midnight: **thanks!!! and guys check out my stuff and review it too!!!  
**me and Storm Midnight: **BYE!!!

next chapter: Costumes, the worst meeting, Ansem...  
read and review THE LAST DARK ANGEL!!!


	8. Death gives a whole new meaning to Life

**EDIT: **Edited by me!!! XD

now this chapter is going to...um...how do i put it...well just read and find out!!! we go 2 another world so hold on and guess what world that is...oh wait i told u already...so if u did not read or u can't remember...look back...on to the story!!! also this will including some forbacking...so look in other chapters 2 figure some stuff out ok!!!

**(me)S.S.: **here is **KEYANA** chapter 8!!! hope u enjoy it and if not...then don't read it and no flames, cause i is not a grammar wiz...so deal!!! Ok who wants to do the disclaimer card...(no one says anything)...come on...!!! w/e...losers!!! "Whatever i will say it" said Riku. "Ok...S.S. does not own Kingdom Hearts. She owns Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Akeko, and Anniton! Her friends own Ambrelya and Laratia!" See that was not hard! (still more silence)...lazy bums! (it goes back into silence)

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**i no, well i look at it and THANKS!!! well hey can u plz kinda give me ideas for THE LAST DARK ANGEL!!! i am stuck in the mud for the middle of the story!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Akeko, and Anniton!!!**

* * *

**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

-'This is Halloween'

Chapter 8  
Death gives a whole new meaning to Life

Well Donald and Goofy stayed at the castle. Kairi wanted to come so badly, but she finally agreed to stay at the castle with everyone else. Sora said he would be right back, and she did not need to worry. Well Donald transformed some people, so they could blend in.

Sora looked the same from the game, Riku had on a dark cloak(not like the Org. 13 cloak, it looks like a regular old cloak), Ambrelya look like a dark fairy, Laratia was a witch, and Keyana was wearing a black dress. Hoshitoka was left on the gummi ship along with Diaey. She had told Keyana that the charm would be with the guardian angel of the world. Every world had a guardian angel, but there were certain angels that were different. One was at Halloweentown. Keyana and Diaey knew what that meant.

"So how do we know who, and where the guardian angel is?" asked Ambrelya.

"I will know" said Keyana. There were walking up to the gate to go into Guillotine Square. When suddenly...

"BOO!" Everyone jumped, well except Riku.

He does an anime sweat drop.

"Hey Jack" said Sora.

"Oh, hey Sora! And who are these people?" he said gesturing to the group.

"Oh this is my friends Riku, Keyana, Ambrelya, and Laratia!"

"Oh, nice to meet you!" he said and with that a bow. "Are you going to stay for our Halloween celebration?" he asked.

"Um...well I don't know" said Sora as he look at the others, and they all did not know. They all started to walk and got into Guillotine Square. Then Sally walked up, and she was wearing a necklace that had on it a white heart.

"Hey Jack! Sora it is good to see you again!" she said.

"Hey Sally, did you finish up the last of the decorations?" asked Jack.

"Yes I did Jack" she answered.

"Hey Sally can I talk to you?" asked Keyana.

"Um...sure" she said. They started to walk off back to the walkway out of Guillotine Square. It was quite, to quite.

* * *

As they were walking, someone was watching them.

"Hey Sally, the necklace you have kind of belongs to me" she said. Sally looked down at it and then took it off.

"I know Hoshitoka told me to watch it" she said as she handed Keyana the necklace. She placed it around her neck and then started to scream and her back started to bleed.

"Keyana, Sally what the..." said Riku as the group had rushed to find them. Sally was thrown against the wall and Keyana was on the ground. "Keyana!" Then three figures appeared.

A man with black hair was standing over Sally. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. He also had on a black cloak, sort of like Org. 13 cloaks. The girl had black hair and was standing next to him. She was wearing the same thing as was the man. A man with the orange eyes was standing above Keyana.

"Ansem!" yelled Riku. He and Sora both drew their keyblades while Ambrelya pulled out her sword, and Laratia drew her weapon.

"Well, well Riku" said Ansem.

"What are you doing here and how are you..."

"Back, I was bought back by the help of him" said Ansem as he pointed to the black haired man. Keyana then looked up to the two figures over Sally.

"Anniton...Akeko" said Keyana with her last breath, she passed out. With that in a fit of anger, Riku sent a dark aura at Ansem. He dodged it and nodded to the man. The man then squatted down to take something from Sally's wrist. He then stood back up.

"Let's go!" ordered Ansem.

"But what about the..." started the girl with black hair.

"Now!" ordered Ansem. With that, the three people all left.

The group all ran over to help the two girls.

"Come on, we need to get some help!" said Riku as he bent down to pick up Keyana.

"We need to get them to the gummi ship!" said Laratia.

"Sally are you all right?!" asked Jack as he pick her up. They all ran over to the gummi pad.

* * *

Diaey was playing cards with Hoshitoka when they came to the ship.

"What happened?!" said Diaey as she ran to her sister.

"They need help now!" said Ambrelya.

"Come with me!" said Diaey and she began to walk down the hallway. They then placed Keyana and Sally on separate beds. Diaey told everyone to leave and they did. Hoshitoka said it was going to be alright.

* * *

_Help me!  
__"Die!"  
__No!  
__Can't breathe.  
__Drowning.  
__Riku?!  
__Riku was floating off in the distance.  
__"Riku!"  
__She swam up and finally got to the top.  
__She then drew in a breath and started to paddle to where Riku was. She checked his pulse and it was low.  
__"No, you can't die!"  
__Then Riku barely opened his eyes.  
__"I love you!"  
__No you can't die, you just can't.  
__Then everything went black._

* * *

"Hey Keyana, Keyana, wakie wakie!"

"Hey let her get some sleep!" She blinked twice and then fully opened her eyes.

"What?!" she said. She was on her stomach and she had a bandage around her.

"Hey Keyana" said Riku.

"You were out for a week" said Ambrelya.

"Yea I had to do a lot of Cure spells, but Laratia and Diaey helped big time too" said Sora.

"But unfortunately, you still have a scar" said Laratia.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" said Sora and Laratia and Diaey nodded in agreement. Keyana then used her left arm to propped herself up. She smiled but then she frowned.

"Ow"

"Hey don't push it" said Riku.

"So I am guessing you are going to stay for the Halloween celebration?" asked Jack.

"Well...I guess so" said Sora and Riku nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

_2 hours later_

"Hey they took it!" said Sally.

"Took what?!" asked Keyana hoping that it was not what she was thinking.

"The bracelet, the angel bracelet!" said Sally.

"Well...I think I know what they are thinking of doing but let's hope it is not what I am thinking!" Barrel came rolling up to them, and that the scariest pumpkin contest was beginning.

"And the winner is...Laratia!" Then Laratia went up and recieved the prize.

"Go Lar.!" said Keyana and Ambrelya.

"Hey Sally do you want to come with us, so you are not in danger?" asked Keyana.

"Ok. Jack I will try to be back soon!" she said as she faced him.

"Well...I don't know what is going on, but if you are going to be safe, it is ok with me!" he said.

"Thank you for understanding!" she said as she hugged him and ran back to the pad and teleported up.

"Bye, Sally!" he said waving.

* * *

"She has gotten the first charm!" said Anniton, the black haired man.

"I know, but all we need is just a couple of the other bracelets!" said Ansem as he fiddled with the angel charm.

"Why do we need those?" asked Akeko.

"So we can take down the angels and gain their powers!" said Anniton.

"Right…"**

* * *

**

hey how about that!!! well this is a very complex story so u might forget some things!!! but just keep reading!!!

**me: **where is everyone?!  
(silence)  
**me: **ugg i hate being alone! well anyone there!  
(...still more silence)  
**me: **w/e...i miss them already...NOT!  
(silence)  
**me: **ok maybe a little!

well next chapter: safety, bored, and training...  
see y'all  
later taters  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	9. Boredom and a Holiday

**EDIT:** What do u think? It has been edited...ok!!! and review plz-puppy dog eyes-!!!

well remember when i said i would have like half fillers...well this is kinda one of them!!! just keep reading and find out!!! well y'all...plz give me some plot ideas for THE LAST DARK ANGEL, ok cause i am stuck in the mud!!! this is sort of a funny chapter and this does include the holiday of Halloween, so get ready!!! um am i forgetting anything...oh yea plz y'all review and send in who u want for THE LAST DARK ANGEL interview...y'all are forgetting or just PM me who u want on it and ur question...only one person has suggested something...so plz do it!!!

**(me)S.S.: **here is **KEYANA** chapter 9!!! hope u like it...and if not, don't flame...cause then i will hate u for it...well if it is not so mean or just plain rude!!! who wants to read the disclaimer card...(silence)...oh yea i am here alone...**(my sis.):** i will read it!!! Ok..."S.S. does not own Kingdom Hearts!!! She owns the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Sckkena, and Utoeke! Her friends own Ambrelya and Laratia! I own Keiko! She does not own Breakaway or Kelly Clarkson. She also does not own Rush or Aly and Aj, or Simple and Clean or Utada Hikaru, or My Guardian Angel or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" Man u have a long disclaimer! **(me): **yea i no!!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Roxasdouble9-**hey i always review good stories...meaning ur story was good!!! well thnkz i 2 like the pairing...well duh y would i put it in...and i no the Ansem thing...well -hint-hint- try to guess the next enemy in my sequel...oh yea hey y'all i am writing a squeal 2 this!!! i my storyline does rock...just wait in till u the story gets in to the guardians!!!

**DarkMoonLust- **hahaha that is a neat chance!!! we'll just keep reviewing!!!

**Storm Midnight-**well yea i put Ansem in here!!! the angel charm that they have is important to know for the future!!! oh yea...try to guess who is the prince? (and he is not an OC)

**DarkMoonLust- **glad u like it!!! yes there is a lot of anime sweats drops and i don't know y!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Keiko, Sckkena, and Utoeke!" I don't own Breakaway!!! I don't own Kelly Clarkson! I don't own Rush or Aly and Aj! I don't own Simple and Clean or Utada Hikaru! I don't own My Guardian Angel or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!

* * *

Chapter 9  
Boredom and a Holiday

"You can stay here Sally!"

"Thank you!"

She walked out of the room. It was around four, and she was just standing there. A cool guest of fall air blew past her. Her hair swayed, and her silver angel necklace jingled. She shivered a bit and pulled the black jacket closer. She started to walk down the steps into the little courtyard.

_Tomorrow, we will go back to Traverse Town. Five more days till November._

She found a little tree and sat down under it. She closed her eyes. He then walked up and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and said "Hey Riku! What is up?"

"Hey! Nothing really, just wondering where you were!"

"Hehehe, well...maybe we should go get ready for tomorrow!"

"Well...how about after the sunset!"

"Ok!" Riku then put his arm around her. She then put her head on his shoulder.

"Aww...how sweet! My little sis. like someone!" she said behind one of the arches.

"Hey Diaey, what are you doing?" said Ambrelya as she walked up.

"Nothing, hehehe!"

"O..k.., hey is it true?"

"About what?"

"That you like Cloud?!" Then Diaey blush a bright red, and Amber laughed at her.

"Well...um...no!" she said trying to defend herself from the truth.

"Liar!" Ambrelya said and pointed her finger at her.

"I am not!"

"Right..." said Amber as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" As Diaey stormed off, Laratia walked up.

"Hey Amb.!" she said.

"Hey Lar.! They are so cute together!"

"Yea, remember when you teased her about liking him when we were back home!"

"Yea, well that was before we knew that they were more than just a videogame!"

"Yea!"

* * *

_couple of hours later_

They all went back to their rooms, so they could get ready to leave tomorrow. Keyana was in her room for a long time, and no one was in there also. Everyone wondered, but Diaey said that they should leave her alone for awhile.

_Inside the room_

"Ugg...if Ansem gets all of the angel charm bracelets before I can get the charms I need, the angels are toast!" she said with a sigh and looked out the window. It reminded her of her home when she love the night time. "Well, let's not think on the bad side and let's stay positive!" she said after a couple of seconds later. "What is the use!" she slammed her fists into the bed. "Why me?!" "Why just me and my friends…why did it have to be me?!" She sighed and realized something. She always wanted to be in a videogame, especially Kingdom Hearts. Now she got her wish. She then finished packing and jump on the bed. She took off her shoes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugg...I hate mornings!"

Keyana had gotten out of her bed and put on new clothing.

It was a black shirt that had rainbow colored hearts all over it. She then slipped on a pair of blue jeans and belted her belted. Put on her black Converse and her black gloves. She looked into the mirror and started to brush out her hair.

_Man...I am so tired! _She walked back the bed when someone knocked on the door. "Come In!" Keyana turned around, but she did not see anyone there. "What the..." She started to look around to see where the person went. Then the person attacked her.

"Back Off!" She flipped out Tiger Eye's and lunged at her attacker. Then in a fury of attacks the person said

"Hey, Hey Keyana, it's me!" She saw the person better, and it was Sora.

"Sora! What do you want and what is the deal about scaring me have to death?!" She looked ticked off, and Sora grinned one of his goofy grins.

"Well Riku made me!"

"Really...and where is he?"

"He..."

"I wonder if Sora scared Keyana yet!" Then she crept into the room. He noticed it and flashed out Way to the Dawn. His eyes flicked from left to right, but he did not move. Then...

Slash. She flung her keyblade at him and he dodged it with a second to spare. "Next time you try to scare me...send someone actually scary!" He against the wall and she was where he was in the middle of the room. "Come on, we are leaving now!" she said as she began to walk out.

When she had gotten half to the doorway, he yelled "Hey wait up!"

"Nope, slow poke!" She began to run, and he chased after her.

They ran all the way to the gummi hanger.

"Hey there you two!" said Ambrelya.

They were both trying to catch their breath.

"Hey..." said Keyana as she picked up her bag where she had left it. She began to walk up the ramp and met Diaey, Hoshitoka, Ambrelya, Laratia, and Kairi. "Hey!" she said. Hoshitoka smiled in return, and all of them began to walk up the ramp.

"Hey Riku!" said Sora as he ran up next to him.

"Hey!" he answered.

"Come on slow pokes!" said Kairi.

"Ok!" Then they all walk up into the gummi ship.

Sora started up the engines, and they blasted off. Well after blast off, Keyana went back into the room where she was staying.

* * *

_Grr...that Ansem! Uggg...well maybe...never mind! _

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled. Kairi walked in. "Hey Kairi!"

"Hey, just checking up on things!"

"Hehe, ok!"

"You ok?" asked Kairi.

"Yea!" Keyana said while faking a grin.

"Ok" then she left, and Keyana flopped on the bed.

_Man, I am beat!_

She then got up and walked out of the room. Then she walked down the hall in till she ran into Diaey.

"Hey can I talk to you?" she said.

"O...k..." said Keyana. They both walked into the room Diaey was staying in. They then both sat down on the bed.

"So I see you like someone?"

"Maybe and what is it to you!"

"Well...I am your older sister, and I should know these things!"

"You're my twin, and we are the same age!"

"Well...I am one minute earlier than you, so that makes me older!"

"Whatever!" Keyana got up, but then Diaey grabbed her arm.

"I know your tensed, because Ansem got that angel bracelet, but don't worry we will beat him!"

"Yea!" Then she let go of Keyana, and then Keyana walked out.

"Man oh man, she is such a worry wart!" said Diaey as she shook her.

* * *

_3 hours later _

"Ok...Sally you can stay at the hotel also" said Keyana as they both walked off.

"Well...I am bored, and since Sora and Kairi left again...there is still nothing to do!" whined Ambrelya.

"Well, find something Amb. and quite whining to me!" said Laratia. Then Ambrelya headed off to the Alpha Café, and Laratia followed too, having nothing to do. Diaey and Hoshitoka walked there too, even though Hoshitoka wanted to see the town so bad.

_20 minutes later_

"Thank you, Keyana!" Sally said gratefully.

"It is no big!" she said smiling as she walked out. She left the hotel and began to walk to Gizmos Shop, when she heard someone talking.

"Something is wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been having feelings of dark pressure!"

"Meaning..."

"Someone here is either trying to kill Keyana or just plain stupid with darkness!"

"Well..."

"Just keep a close I out, ok Leon!"

"Whatever..."

"Listen, whatever this force is, it is not friendly and might just destroy the town!"

"Ok!"

"Good!"

Keyana crouched down while she listened. She then knew right away that it was Utoeke and Leon talking. She got up and started too walked back to the entrance to the first district.

* * *

"Wonder where K. is?" said Ambrelya while drinking.

"I don't know" answered Ambrelya.

Keyana walked in and sat down.

"What is up?" said Ambrelya.

"Nothing" said Keyana while trying to produce a smile.

"Right...I am so bored. Hey Keyana let's have a ramen eating contest?!"

"Sure, you're on!"

"Ok...loser pays for the ramen!"

"Ok!"

Then Riku walks in. "What is going on?" he asks.

"Ramen eating contest against Keyana and Ambrelya!"

"My munny on Ambrelya!" said Hoshitoka.

"Yea, mine too! Ready...BEGIN!" said Laratia. Then the eating of the ramen began.

_30 minutes later!_

"Oh my gosh!" said Diaey.

"I could not believe someone could eat that much ramen!" said Hoshitoka.

"And the winner is...Ambrelya!" said Laratia.

"Hey Keyana, you pay!"

"Ugg...bad idea of this!" Keyana walks up and goes pay for everything. She returns and sits back down.

"Now what are we going to do?" says Ambrelya.

"Um..." started Riku. Everyone gets up and starts to walk around. Keyana starts up to the Accessory Shop.

_I like it here, but I miss home so much!_

Keyana was thinking to herself, when Riku came up.

"Hey, Keyana!" he said.

"Hey!" Then it started to rain. "Oh no..." They both ran inside and sat down by the fire.

"Hey Cid!"

"Hey Riku!" said Cid who looked up from his magazine.

"Hey Cid!" "Keyana" he said and went back looking at his magazine. They were both huddled by the fire, trying to dry off.

_3 hours pass._ It was around nine.

They all started to walk into their rooms.

"Goodnight, y'all!" yelled Ambrelya from across the hallway.

"Night!" answered Keyana as she walked into her room.

* * *

_A couple of days passed _

"Ok, we are done putting up the decorations!" said Laratia.

"Yea!" everyone cheered. Everyone helped decorate the house for the Halloween party they were going to have tomorrow. They had found a TV with a karaoke machine. Diaey, Hoshitoka, Keiko, Sckkena, Yuffie, and Aierth were all making the food, which Diaey had to make a barrier so no one could get in and eat the food, aka. Cid.

"So, we are done?!" asked Keyana as she got all of the remaining spider webs off of her.

"Yep!" said Sally, who had helped them make it into a scary party.

"Alright!" said Ambrelya.

"Cool!" said Riku would had finish putting up the streamers since he was like the tallest person there, besides Leon or Utoeke, but both of them did not help.

"Nice, see y'all tomorrow!" said Keyana as she, Ambrelya, Laratia, and Riku walked out.

"This is going to be the most awesome-est party of all parties ever!" exclaimed Ambrelya.

"Yea!" said Laratia. All three girls high-fived together.

* * *

_Tomorrow aka. October 31 . Halloween!!! _

Keyana got out of bed by force. Ambrelya was tugging on her foot, and Laratia was in the corner of the room snickering to herself.

"What time is it?!" she yelled looking for a clock.

"It's six o'clock..."

"In the morning!" yelled Keyana who finally got her foot freed and started beating up Ambrelya with it.

"Yes...ouch...now please...ouch...quite hitting me!" Ambrelya then grabbed the pillow and started to beat Keyana with it.

"Hey...ouch...no fair...ouch!"

"Ok, enough!" called Laratia.

"Come on! Let's go now!" yelled Ambrelya as she ran out the door.

"Ok, you want to go really slowly so she gets ticked?" asked Laratia.

"Yea!"

So Keyana got dressed in a black jacket that had blue skulls and stars on it with a blue zebra stripe undershirt. Slipping on her blue jeans, she put her belt on and her black Converses. She then brushed her hair and put on her necklace.

_20 minutes later_

"Where are they?!" said Ambrelya as she walked around the cafe looking for her two friends.

"Finally!" she said because Keyana and Laratia had walked up.

"What took y'all?!"

"We wanted to make you wait!" said Keyana.

"Why?!"

"'Cause of this morning!"

"What happened this morning?" asked Keiko who jump out from behind the counter for her break.

"Well..." Keyana was recapping this morning while Diaey, Hoshitoka, and Riku all walked in.

"Hey Keyana!" said Hoshitoka.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" said Diaey in a deep 'i am tired' voice.

"Well remember this evening is the party!" said Keiko.

"Yea!" said Laratia.

* * *

_Skip to the party! _

Party time.

"Yea! Candy!" said Ambrelya who had spotted the candy.

"No!" said Keyana and Laratia. Then Ambrelya pouted and walked off.

"Hey I know how to get the candy?" said Yuffie.

"How?!"

"Well..." They crept behind Keyana and Laratia and grabbed handfuls of candy and went into a corner and started to eat it.

Karaoke Time.

Keiko was announcing the people singing. "Ok, first up is..."

"Us!" said Ambrelya and Yuffie who were oblivious on sugar.

"Ok the song is..."

"RUSH" they both said. Then they began. (underline is Amb., **bold** is Yuffie)

Rush by Aly and Aj

_Into your head, into your mind  
__Out of your soul, race through your veins  
__You can't escape, you can't escape. _

_**Into your life, into your dreams,  
**__**Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
**__**You can't explain, you can't explain.**_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
__Rushin' through your hair,  
__Rushin' through your head,  
__Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
**__**Be every color that you are,  
**__**Into the rush now,  
**__**You don't have to know how,  
**__**Know it all before you try.  
**___

_**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
**__**Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
**__**You can't believe it's happening now.**_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
__Rushin' through your hair,  
__Rushin' through your head,  
__Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
**__**Be every color that you are,  
**__**Into the rush now,  
**__**You don't have to know how,  
**__**Know it all before you try.**_

_It takes you to another place,  
__Imagine everything you can.  
__All the colors start to blend,  
__Your system overloads again._

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
**__**Be every color that you are,  
**__**Into the rush now,  
**__**You don't have to know how,  
**__**Know it all before you try.**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you,  
**__**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__**Don't let nobody tell you,  
**__**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
**__**Be every color that you are,  
**__**Into the rush now,  
**__**You don't have to know how,  
**__**Know it all before you try**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Everyone was clapping as they took a bow.

"Now for Laratia...and she is singing...Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson!" Laratia, who was in shock, stepped up to the mic. and started to sing the words on the screen in front of her.

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

_Grew up in a small town  
__And when the rain would fall down  
__I'd just stare out my window  
__Dreaming of what could be  
__And if I'd end up happy  
__I would pray (I would pray) _

_Trying hard to reach out  
__But when I tried to speak out  
__Felt like no one could hear me  
__Wanted to belong here  
__But something felt so wrong here  
__So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
__And I'll make a wish  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
__I'll take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
__Sleep under a palm tree  
__Feel the rush of the ocean  
__Get onboard a fast train  
__Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
__And breakaway_

_[Chorus_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
__Swinging around revolving doors  
__Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
__Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
__Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
__And I'll learn how to fly  
__Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
__I gotta take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget the place I come from  
__I gotta take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

"That was good Lar.!" said Keyana.

"Yea, awesome!" said Ambrelya, who still slightly on her sugar rush.

"Now next is Keyana with...Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru!"

"O...k...!" she said as she took the mic. into her hands. Then the words appeared.

Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go _

_You're giving me too many things  
__Lately you're all I need  
__You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
__But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things  
__That keep us all busy  
__All confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you  
__But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
__When we are older you'll understand  
__It's enough when I say so,  
__And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

"That...was...awesome K." said Ambrelya.

"Yea!" said Laratia.

"Nice" said Riku with a smile, which made Keyana blush a bit.

"Now next up is..." Keyana walked up to Keiko and whispered something into her ear.

"And it is...Riku...and singing My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!"

"Go Riku!" said Keyana as she pushed him up there and then he began.

My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_When I see your smile  
__Tears run down my face I can't replace  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
__Seasons are changing  
__And waves are crashing  
__And stars are falling all for us  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
__I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
__Please don't throw that away  
__Your Guardian Angel  
__Cuz I'm here for you  
__Please don't walk away and  
__Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill  
__And I know I'll be okay  
__Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
__[to fade_

"That was great!" said Keyana as she smiled. He blushed and sat down.

_A couple of hours past and it was around 9 o'clock_

"Hey, Keyana do you want to go get something to eat?" asked Riku.

"Sure!" So they started off toward the cafe, since after the karaoke, Keiko went back to the shop to work. They got there and sat down. Sckkena came by and gave them their menus. They look at it for a while and then they order.

_10 minutes later_

They finished and sat there quietly. "Well...hey why did you want me to sing?"

"Cause I thought you might have a beautiful singing voice, and I was right!"

"So do you!"

"Thanks!" They got up, and Riku paid for the dinner. They then walked back to the hotel.

When they reached the rooms, Riku said "Hey wait"

"Huh?" she said looking confused. He then put a bracelet around her wrist that had bats on it. "Thanks Riku!" she said then she hugged him. He hugged her back. She let go and walked into her room. He did the same and fell on his bed knowing that he shall always love her. She thought the same thing, she shall always love him.

* * *

She was sitting on the roof that overlooked the little house.

_I wonder if Diaey can forgive me, but I really did nothing wrong!_

She jumped down and started to walk around.

"Well, well! Hello, traitor!" she looked around and saw Diaey standing there.

"You...how, when..." But before Akeko could finish, Diaey struck at her. She dodged and pulled out a black ebony bow. Knocked one of the jet black arrows and fired straight at her. Diaey dodge it to the side and slashed at her with a wolf claws. She got her on the arm and cut her. She then opened a portal and ran in it.

"This is not over!" she yelled before she left.

"No, it is not!" said Diaey as returned to her original state.

* * *

how was that!!! i know it took me ages to finish but now it is done and next chapter is going to b so funny so just wait and c!!!

next chapter: Hiya, snakes, and "Believe It"...


	10. Meeting annoying people Doing new powers

EDIT:U no the drill R&R!!! plz!!!

hey guys...if y'all look at the next chapter thing on the last chapter thing, u might has guess where they are right now...Konoha!!! (and if u don't no Naruto...where have u been 4 the past years...in a cave!!!)

**(me)S.S.: **hey y'all this is Rin(my nickname) bringing u **KEYANA** **chapter 10**!!! WOOT...i has finished ten chapter already!!! GO ME!!! but i is sry to say there is a price...i must have up to twenty reviews(that means five more)...to update...yes sad i no, but that is the price of a good writer...but never fear i is giving u a week!!! do it, or else...MUHAHAHA!!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**as u has guessed it...Uzamaki-san is in this chapter!!! well get ready, get set...READ&REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Hoshitoka, and Diaey! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, and Maggie!!! I also don't own Converse or Nike!!! Pumas, I don't own!!!

* * *

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
_(We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high)  
_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
_(Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances)  
_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
_(Fighting Dreamers, because we believe)  
_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

-'Fighting Dreamers' by Flow

Chapter 10  
Meeting annoying people and Doing new powers

It was the beginning of November. Everyone got up in the morning around six o'clock. Keyana somehow managed to get up that early and get dressed.(b amazed!!!) They all ended up at the cafe.

"Well, I wonder what are we going to do today?!" asked Ambrelya.

"Who knows!" said Keyana as she yawned and leaned back in her chair. She had her hands behind her head. It was going to be a typical day, or so they thought.

Keyana had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing her angel necklace over her shirt. Her shirt was black that barely came off of the shoulders. It had **天使**(that is 'angel' in Japanese) on the left corner and **ガーディアン**(that is 'guardian' in Japanese) on the bottom right hand corner in silver. She was wearing her baggy blue jeans, with three belts. One though the belt loops, and the others are like how Sora has his. She had on her black Converse.

Laratia was sitting across from Keyana. She was reading a book. She had on a purple shirt that the selves come down to her elbows. It had on it a 3-D heart that in the center was a blue butterfly. She was wearing dark blue jeans and black Nike's.

Ambrelya had her head on the table. She was wearing a baby blue shirt that had on it pink hearts everywhere. It was a tank-top. Her shorts that went to mid-thigh were a baby blue jean. Her shoes were pink Pumas.

Diaey walk up, but before he said anything, she...

"OUCH!" yelled Keyana, who was now rubbing her head. Diaey had kicked one of the chair legs and then the chair fell. Keyana then got up and yelled "What was that for?!"

"Cause I can!" she said as she grabbed a sit and sat backwards in it. Keyana then picked up her chair and sat back down in it.

"Again, what are we going to do today?"

* * *

Riku, who was wandering around the cockpit of the gummi ship, got a message from the King.

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

"It is the King, I think I have found where Ansem is! So go tell Keyana, and I will put in the coordinates for you!"

"Ok, your majesty!" Riku then ran out, while the map on the screen showed the next world.

* * *

The four girls were just sitting around in the cafe, doing nothing.

"Well, what if we..." Ambrelya was cut off when Riku came running up.

"The King has found where Ansem is!" he said.

"Ok, let's go!" the girls said.

* * *

Everyone was seated in the gummi ship. Sora and Kairi had come back from Destiny Islands when they got the message.

"Ok, so where are we going?" asked Ambrelya.

"Um...some place called Konoha"

-Gasp-"NARUTO UZAMAKI-SAN!!!" Ambrelya and Keyana screamed.

"Who?" asked Kairi.

"We tell ya later!" answered Ambrelya.

Then they took off.

* * *

_an hour later_

They finally reached their destination. Keyana and Ambrelya were both anxious to get out. When they did, they tripped.

"Ow..." they both said.

"..."

Everyone does an anime sweat drop.

The group began to walk around the village. It looked like an earthquake had come though, because most of the buildings were being repaired. (this chapter takes place after the third exam, and before Sasuke leaves...why did Sasuke have to leave...y???)

* * *

**off in another part of town...**

"NARUTO!!!"

"Naruto, get back here!"

"No Sakura, you are going to kill me!"

"That is right baka or take back what u said about Sasuke..."

"NEVER!!!"

"Naruto!"

"Eeep...Ino not you too!"

"I helping to kill you, Naruto!"

"Eeep..."

* * *

As the group was walking, they sort got into the way of three people.

"Help!" screamed the blonde-headed boy.

"Naruto!" yelled both of the girls.

_CRASH_

"Ugg..." Now there was a big pile of people.

"What happened?" asked Laratia.

"Oh...you must be new here?" asked the pink-haired girl.

The group nodded.

"I'm Haruno Sakura..." said the pink haired girl. "That is Yamanaka Ino..." as she pointed to the blonde haired girl. "And...hey where is Naruto?!" she said as she looked around.

"I will find him!" said Ino as she cracked her knuckles and then disappeared.

"And you are?..." she asked.

"Oh, I'm Keyana, the silver hair is Riku, that's Ambrelya, that's Laratia, the spiky hair is Sora, that's Diaey, that's Hoshitoka, and the red head is Kairi!"

"Oh, nice to meet all of you!" she said as she bow shortly.

"Well, since I have nothing else to do, do you want a tour of the village?" asked Sakura.

"Yea!" yelled the fans of Naruto.

* * *

_a little later on into the tour_

"Those are out past Hokages" said Sakura. "Our new Hokage is Tsunde."

"What are Hokages?" asked Sora.

"Hokages are the leaders of out village" replied Sakura. Keyana and Ambrelya nodded in agreement.

"And I am going to be the next Hokage...BELIEVE IT!!!" yelled out of nowhere.

"Naruto..." Then the blonde ninja from before appeared.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki...Believe It!"

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" asked Keyana. "Sure..."

Diaey then disappeared without anyone knowing, except Keyana.

Keyana and Sakura were walking. "Sakura do you have a bracelet that has an angel on it?"

"Yes I do, and why do you ask?"

"Well so evil people might come after you!"

"Oh..."

Then in the shadows two snakes slithered up. They both had a heartless symbol on them.

"Well, maybe, do you want to come with us, so you can be safe?"

"Well...um..."

* * *

**back with the group...**

Kakashi and Sasuke had walk up to the group. But before they began to talk....

"HAH!!!" rang out.

* * *

They ran over to find Keyana and Saruka. But the two snakes had wrapped up the two girls.

With her last breathe Keyana yelled "Now!" A black wolf came out of nowhere and bit the snake off of Sakura. Then it transformed back into Diaey, and she then flashed hand signs and yelled "Wolf Howl Jutsu!" She took in a big breath of air and then howled and sent it flying towards Keyana. The snake was blown off of her.

"Thanks Dia." she said. Then tons of Heartless and heartless snakes appeared.

"What are these things?" asked Naruto as he used kunai to kill the snakes.

"Heartless" answered Riku as he destroyed his up-tenth heartless.

"Heartless?" said Sasuke as he used fire ball jutsu on most of them.

"Hello, children" said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Ansem and Orochimaru on the roof of a house.

"Ansem!" yelled the Kingdom Hearts people and friends.

"Orochimaru!" yelled the people behind them. Everyone turned to see Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Tsunade, and Kurenai. Then everyone faced the two. Then something or someone attacked the two.

"Hiya!" she yelled. The two jump to a side to see what hit them.

She had black hair that was short. She also had the Sharingan.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" she yelled as she blasted the unwelcomed guest.

"See ya!" said the two as they walked into a portal.

The girl jumped down, but she had her Sharingan in her eyes.

"Maggie..." said Tsunade.

"Yea, Lady Tsunade?!"

"But I thought you left the village..."

"Well I came back and just in time too!" she said.

"Yea"

* * *

"Ok, you say that you come from another world?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes" said the Kingdom Hearts people.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Well I think Sakura should come with us to be safe!" said Keyana.

"Well..." said Tsunade.

"I will be fine..." Sakura said.

"Well, Maggie..."

"Yes?!"

"Go with them and make sure Orochimaru does not attack her since you are the most trusted person I have and that is not busy..."

"Ok!" said Maggie as she bowed to Tsunade.

Then the group left with two new people.

* * *

**somewhere in a dark place...**

"So now what?" asked the new comer.

"Now we must find the new one, and the ankle charm!"

"Ok, but how..."

"Akeko!"

"Yes..."

"Where is the new bracelet..."

"It's in...

* * *

how do you like that...i no it is a cliffhanger, but it is so good!!!  
and remember to twenty review or else!!!

next chapter:....idk  
now click that blue button and review!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	11. Disloyalty in Trust

hey y'all...i no it has been a long time, but i needed that time to work on more chapters(...and i was grounded)...so now here is the chapter!!!

**(me)S.S.: **Rin now presenting **KEYANA** chapter 11!!! this chapter is...well just read it and its title!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**thank u Storm-san...and i hate writer's block too...and i will try to update sooner...thank you!!!

**spidergirl12harry**-hey belle-san!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime that appear!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Anniton, and Akeko! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, and Maggie!

* * *

_Let me be the one who can take you from all the things you see  
__and if you trust in me i can be that through anything you need (anything you need)  
__And give it all to me baby  
D__on't you run from me baby  
__i'll give you every little piece of me  
__no i won't leave out a thing cause i know..._

-'Trust' by Keyshia Cole

Chapter 11  
Disloyalty in Trust  
(beginning of the second week of November)

He was sitting by the window and staring out of it. It looked dark outside, just before a storm. Two people walked up to him. One was a girl, and the other was made of armor.

"Brother?" asked the armored figure.

"Yea Al?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing...just staring out into the woods."

"Oh, what is that?!" He pointed his finger to the object falling out of the sky.

"I don't know!"

It kept falling rapidly and getting closer to the ground.

"Well let's go check it out!"

"I don't know brother..."

"Come on Al, what could possible happen?!"

* * *

They hiked to the impact site in the woods. The object was nothing what they had ever seen before.

"What is it?" asked the girl.

"I really don't know!"

"Look brother, something or someone is climbing out!"

The thing jumped out and landed on its feet. It dusted its pants and stood up. It proved to be a girl with long brown hair. She stared at the three and looked around. She then whistled and more people climbed out. There were a total of nine people that had come out of the vessel, including the brown-haired girl.

"Who are you people?!"

"Oh, my name is Keyana!" said the brown-haired girl.

"I'm the pink warrior, Ambrelya!" said the other brown hair, who had blonde highlights.

"Laratia, nice to meet you all!" said the black-haired girl.

"Name's Riku!" said the tall, silver-haired boy.

"Sora!" said the boy who had crazy, spiky, brown hair.

"I'm Kairi and please to meet you!" said the pink-haired girl.

"Maggie is my name!" said the black-haired girl.

"Ok, I'm Edward Elric, but call me Ed!"

"My name is Alphonse Elric! People call me Al!"

"My name is Whinry Rockbell!"

Then it started to pour down rain.

"Come on, we better get to the house!" said Whinry.

"Ok!" said all of the new-comers.

* * *

They had all gather at the house. They were sitting by the fire trying to dry off, when suddenly an old woman came out from one of the rooms.

"Oh, hello my name is Pinako! Nice to meet you all!"

Ed was sitting in one of the chairs while Al was off somewhere. Whinry too was sitting in another chair. She just could not help but to stare Keyana.

_Something about her seems...different..._

While thunder roared and lighting lit up the sky, Pinako had brought tea for the new-comers.

"Thank you!" they all said.

"You are all welcome!"

Al had reappeared back into the room.

Ed cleared his thought and began, "Ok first off where are you all from?"

"Well..." began Sora.

"We can here in searching for a special item!" Maggie blurted out.

Keyana shot a stern glance at Maggie and said calmly, "Yea, it is important."

"How do you know it is here?!" asked Whinry.

"Well, my 'friend' said she came here and left something!" said Keyana.

_-Gasp-_

"And what does your friend look like?" asked Pinako.

"She...has silver-white, blonde hair that goes down to her waist line. She also has sky blue eyes. Her name is Hoshitoka"

_Ho-Hoshitoka...that girl!_

* * *

**flashback...**

_It was when she was little. Her parents had died couple years before. She was wearing a bracelet with an angel on. She was seven and playing in a tree in the back yard of her grandmother's house. As she was playing, a girl about her age walked up._

_"Hello! My name is Whinry, and what is yours?"_

_"Hi, my name is Hoshitoka!" The girl gave a soft giggle._

_Whinry giggled too._

_They played for an hour, till they finally sat down and rested._

_"So where are you from?"_

_"Um...far away!"_

_"Oh..."_

_"Hehe, um Whinry?"_

_"Yea..."_

_"Can I get you to look after something important? But you must promise never to tell anyone about this or give this to anyone?"_

_"Um...ok!"_

_Hoshitoka placed something in her hand. It was a necklace that a blue heart. She started at it and then looked up. Hoshitoka was gone. She looked right a left, but never saw her. She wondered where she could have gone to. She then put the necklace on._

_"Hehehe, I promise!"_

**end flashback!**

* * *

She still had that necklace and the angel bracelet. The rain had stopped.

"The rain has stopped!" said Pinako.

"Yea...we better go get the gummi ship fixed!" said Riku.

"Yea!" said Keyana.

"Um...I can help! I am good with mechanics!"

"Ok...thanks Whinry!"

"No problem!"

So, Keyana, Riku, Whinry, and Ed went to the crashed gummi ship.

"So you call this a gummi ship!? What is it made up?" asked Whinry.

"Um..." said Riku.

Three being were watching them from behind the trees.

"When do we strike?"

"Now!"

Three mass came from the woods. Riku had summoned his keyblade, and so did Keyana. Ed had his automail sword drawn, and Whinry had her wrench out. Three was two men and one woman. The older looking man grabbed Keyana, while the younger male grabbed Whinry by the throats. The girl used a black fire wall to stop Riku and Ed.

"Ansem" choked Keyana.

"Hello precious angel!" he said.

"Anniton, get the charm!"

"Right, now where is it?!"

"I don't what you are talking about!"

"Don't lie!"

"Whinry!" yelled Ed.

"Keyana!" yelled Riku.

"KEYANA!" Then a black wolf slashed Ansem.

"Iceeya!"(all spells are made up by me!) A blast of ice hit Anniton. She dropped to the ground. Hoshitoka still held out her hand. Keyana raced over to her.

"Whinry, where is the charm?!" yelled Keyana.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

A blast of darkness hit them, but luckily Hoshitoka put a guard spell. A bubble appeared and protected them. Then Diaey began to fight Ansem, and Hoshitoka attacked Anniton. Riku and Ed were fighting Akeko. Then the rest of the group had found them. Sora began to help Riku and Ed. Laratia helped Diaey, and Ambrelya helped Hoshitoka.

"Whinry, please do you really have the angel charm and an angel bracelet?!"

"Yes..." she began cry. "I am sorry I lied it was just a friend told me to protect them!"

"That friend is that girl fighting!" said Keyana as she pointed to Hoshitoka.

"Right!" Whinry then handed Keyana the charm.

"THE CHARM OF LOYALTY, GIVE ME STRENGHT!" she yelled. A bright blast of light then covered the area. Keyana was seen hovering a few feet up with what look to be faint wings. "BEGONE!" With that she sent a blast of light towards the enemies.

"Aahh!!" yelled the enemies. They then disappear into a portal.

"Uuu…" Keyana then fell to the ground.

"Keyana!" yelled Whinry who caught her. "Keyana..." Keyana then blacked out.

* * *

_The loyalty to your friends is great!  
Who are you?  
In time...  
Just remember who you are...Keyana  
I...am...an ANGEL!!_

* * *

She could tell that she was on a bed but where? She began to careful opened her eyes. She saw that she was in a room that she had never been in. The memories were blurry. She began the sit up, but the pain hurt her so much.

"Hey take it easy!" said a voice. She turned to see Riku next to her bed.

"Riku..." she said weakly.

"Yea, I am here! You nearly gave everyone a fright with you blacking out!" She chuckled under her breath.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week."

"Mmm..."

"Why don't you get some rest?" She nodded her head. She then gently lied back down.

"I will tell everyone that you had woken up!" he said and then kissed her gently on her head. He then got up and walked out.

* * *

She got up the next with most of her strength back. She began to eat and drink. She was starving, and while she was out, Whinry and Riku and the others had repair the gummi ship. But before they left...

"Whinry...maybe you should come with us...so you can be safe?" asked Hoshitoka. She turned to Ed and Al and her grandmother.

"Well..."

"Go on...if you will be safe with them...then you should." said Ed.

She nodded, "Right!"

Then everyone boarded the gummi ship. Ed, Al, and Pinako waved good-bye.

* * *

They arrived at Traverse Town a couple of hours later. Whinry settled into a room, which was in the same building a Sally's and Sakura's rooms. Everyone was at the cafe.

"So let's see...that was the second angel charm!" began Hoshitoka.

"Yep!" answered Keyana.

"So two more to go!" said Diaey.

"Yep!" said Keyana.

* * *

**in the dark castle...**

"So she obtained already two charms..." said Orochimaru.

"Yes..." said Anniton.

"What the next plan?" asked Orochimaru.

"Find the next bracelet!" said Ansem.

"Right..."

Akeko was leaning against the wall. She then walked away into her chart room.

"And the next bracelet is in..."

* * *

well...that is what you get...but don't worry the next chapter will hopefully b posted soon!!!  
um...go 2 my page and answer my poll...and review...

Next chapter: "Go Poké Ball!"..."No, not the angel bracelet!"


	12. Lost the Match of a Lifetime

hey guys...i no this was really early for me to post...but i just need to hurry...

**(me)S.S.: **Rin now presenting **KEYANA** chapter 12!!! sry i haven't update in a long, long time...well i had school and i didn't feel like it, and let's not forget good ol' writer's block…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga/games that appear!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Anniton, and Akeko! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, Maggie, and Belle!

* * *

_Pokemon!  
Gotta catch 'em all--  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon!_

-'Pokemon Theme Song'

Chapter 12  
Lost the Match of a Lifetime  
(beginning of the third week in November)  
(based in the Emerald version)

They then landed on the next world of their trip to find the next angel bracelet and charms. Who was there, was Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Hoshitoka, Diaey, and Maggie. (ok...about the clothing...they are wearing what they wore in chapter...10)

They got out of the gummi ship and started to walk on a paved road. They had walked more than twenty feet, till someone finally spoke up.

"Where are we?" asked Laratia. They looked around and all there was, was a forest to their left and water to their right.

"Hmmm..." Then out of nowhere, a Linoone and a Duskull ran across they path.

"POKEMON!" said the three girls. (ok...they are the road to Lillycove city.) The group then came up to a sign that read...

- To Lillycove  
- To Fortree

"To Lillycove!" said Ambrelya with her pointer finger sticking out in front of her. Then everyone began to walk to the Pokémon city.

* * *

She walked out of the contest hall with pride in her eyes. She had done it with the help of her Delcatty, of course. Her Delcatty had won in the hyper contest.

"I am so proud of you, Delcatty!" she said to her Pokémon's pokeball.

She then decided to go get some Pokémon treats from the department store.

She walked inside and rode the elevator, till it had landed on the floor that she desired. She went inside the floor and walked other to where the Pokémon treats was stacked. She grabbed a handful of cans and walked other to the counter. She paid for the treats and put it into a large bag. She then got back onto the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. Once she stepped off, she began to walk out.

After she had gotten out of the store and the city itself, she set out down the road. She walked a good 15 minutes till it started to rain on her.

"Aww man..." She began to run till she finally got to her destination. It was a tree, which grew next to the Safari Zone. She walked inside of it, and the inside of the tree became a little one room house. She sat down and let all of her Pokémon out.

"Come on out!" All six of her Pokémon popped out of their pokeballs and appeared before her. There was, of course, Delcatty(girl); Blaziken(girl), the leader; Beautifly(girl); Azurill(girl); Milotic(girl); and Roselia(girl).

"Here is a treat for you all! Since Delcatty won the hyper contest ribbon, you all get some Pokémon treats!"

(ok...i don't no EXCATLY how they make sound...so i made this up...)(i think u can get who says wat...)

"Del Delcat" Delcatty meowed.

"Blaze" crowed Blaziken.

"Beu Beu"

"Azur Azurill"

"Mil Milo"

"Rose Roselia"

She then passed out bowl with treats in them. Each bowl had a name on it. Each name was for each Pokémon. Then thunder roared which scared young Azurill. But the girl comforted Azurill in her arms.

"I hoped no one is caught in that terrible thunderstorm!" she said.

* * *

They had been walking for 30 minutes when they were caught in a terrible rainstorm. They had begun to sprint when Keyana and the girls had found a secret place.

"I hope the person does not mind!" said Laratia.

They ran inside of it, soaking wet. There was a girl sitting on the ground with a blue mouse thing in her arms. A large, flaming, chicken thing stood up and had flames covering its hands.

"No! Blaziken! No!" she said. The thing that was called Blaziken sat back down and began to eat its food.

"Sorry about that...and you are?!"

"Oh, sorry for busting in like that...the rain got us!" said Keyana.

"It is ok...I'm Belle" said the girl. (she is wearing what May looked like...off of Pokémon...except her outfit is gloves are purple and white, legging and socks are blue, shirt is pink and purple, and shoes are pink and lime green) She had short, brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were brown, and she was tan. She stood about 5'4".

"Nice to meet you, Belle" said Keyana as she shook Belle's hands.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Oh, my name is Keyana!" she said with a smile.

She then pointed to the silver haired boy, "That's Riku!"

She then pointed to the brown hair with blonde highlights girl, "Ambrelya!"

"Hey!" said Ambrelya with a smile on her face.

Then to the black hair and green eyed girl, "Laratia!"

"Nice to meet you Belle!" Belle nodded her agreement.

Then to the black hair and red(Sharingan) eyed girl, "Maggie!"

"Sup..." She then looked away.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

"My sister, Diaey!"

"And last but not least Hoshitoka!"

"Call me Hoshi!" she said with smile.

"Nice to meet you all! Oh and sit please!"

Everyone then sat down on the ground.

"So why are you here?" questioned Belle.

Every one of the new comers looked at each other.

"Well..." began Keyana. "Um...it is hard to explain!"

"Oh...ok! So, how long are you staying?"

"Um...we don't know!" Keyana looked at everyone, but they shrugged their shoulders. Thunder then roared outside.

"Maybe you should stay for the night?!"

"Yea..."

* * *

So they decided to sleep in Belle's secret base. She had to get her Pokémon in their pokeballs, so everyone could have room. They eat food that was prepared by Belle. Sora questioned Belle about how the pokeballs worked. Belle got a little annoyed by it, but then Ambrelya, Keyana, and Laratia talked to her. They were very much like her. Well it was getting late, and everyone decided to hit the hay. (this around nine o'clock...)

_3 hours later, 12 o'clock_Keyana had woken up. She sat up and looked over to where Belle was sleeping. She did not notice it till now what was around her wrist. It was a bracelet that had an angel on it.

_So she is the next bracelet holder..._ thought Keyana.

She was either going to wake Belle up or let her sleep.

_Let her sleep...she deserves it!_Keyana too went back to sleep.

* * *

They had woken early in the morning. Again Belle cooked. Everyone eat, and Belle packed her stuff up.

"Ok, so let's go!" said Belle.

"Right!" said everyone else. They then left the secret base.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes were watching leave.

"So...a Pokémon trainer, eh?!" said Anniton.

"Yes..."

"Should I?" said Anniton.

"Why not...." Anniton then sprinted off down the path, hopefully to intervene with the group.

Akeko should there silent as she watched her brother run off. It looks to be like there was sadness in her eyes. Ansem and she began to walk off into a portal.

* * *

They group had walked a good twenty minutes. Belle was in the lead with Keyana, Laratia, and Ambrelya talking with her. Everyone else was behind them either walking silently or talking with each other. They walked another twenty paces till they met up with an old enemy.

"Anniton!" said Keyana.

"Keyana, and who is your little bracelet friend?!"

"Belle!"

"Well nice to meet you, Belle!"

"What do you want?!" demanded Ambrelya.

"A Pokémon battle, me against Belle!"

Belle stared at him with anger in her eyes. "Fine!"

"What!!!!!" roared Keyana.

"I don't back down from matches!" said Belle.

"But..."

"I don't....so let's begin Anniton!"

"Fine by me, but there is a small thing!"

"What?!"

"If I win, that bracelet is mine..." Belle looked down at her angel bracelet.

"And if I win...I keep the bracelet, and you leave!"

"Ok..."

"LET'S BEGIN!" they both said.

* * *

Riku was the referee. It was just a battle with no battle court. Belle chose the side closes to where they came from, and Anniton chose the side the opposite of hers.

* * *

"I choose Delcatty!"

Anniton brought out a jet black pokeball. "I choose Mightyena!"

A Mightyena appeared, but unlike other Mightyena, it was different. Its fur was all black, and its eyes were yellow. It looked more like a heartless.

"Go Delcatty, Faint Attack!"

"Dodge! Mightyena, Bite!"

Delcatty missed and was bitten. She was barely standing.

"Delcatty hold on! Delcatty, Sucker Punch!"

Delcatty hit Mightyena! He was down to two thirds of its HP.

"Go, Sucker Punch again!" Delcatty again was able to hit Mightyena. Mightyena was down to one third of its HP.

"Mightyena, Crunch!" Mightyena then bite Delcatty. Delcatty was just barely standing. It was down to her last 20 HP. "Once again Mightyena! Crunch!"

Delcatty dodge just in time.

"Delcatty, Sucker Punch!" The hit made it, and Mightyena was down and out.

* * *

"I choose Sableye!" Just like his Mightyena, Anniton's Sableye was all black with yellow eyes. "Sableye, Shadow Ball!"

It hit Delcatty, and she was down and out.

"Return Delcatty! I choose Blaziken!" Then Blaziken came out of her pokeball. "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

It hit Sableye, and it had one third left of its HP.

"Sableye, Fury Swipes!" It hit five times. "Fury Swipes, Fury Swipes, Fury Swipes!" Each command did five hits. Blaziken was about to give up.

"Blaziken, Fire Punch!" It hit Sableye, and it was down and out. But unfortunately, so was Blaziken.

"Come back, Blaziken! Good job, girl!"

Anniton returned his Pokémon and then brought out the next one.

* * *

"I choose Beautifly!"

"I choose Sharpedo!" Sharpedo was in the same way as Mightyena and Sableye.

"Beautifly, Bug Buzz!" It hit Sharpedo, and left him with three-fourths of HP.

"Sharpedo, Skull Bash! Then following it up with Hydro Pump!" Both hit Beautifly, and she did not stand a chance. She fainted. Belle returned her fainted Pokémon and then called out the next one.

* * *

"I choose Azurill!"

That little blue Pokémon did not stand a chance against Sharpedo. One Take Down made it fainted.

Belle returned her Pokémon and called her next one out.

* * *

"I choose Milotic!" The Pokémon came out, and was prepared for a fight. "Milotic use Dragonbreath!" Sharpedo was down to half of its HP.

"Sharpedo, Skull Bash!" Milotic dodged and then followed up with Hydro Pump. Sharpedo was down.

Anniton returned his fainted Pokémon.

"Give up!" yelled Belle.

"No yet..." Anniton answered. He then called out his next Pokémon.

* * *

"I choose Cacturne!" His Cacturne was like his last few Pokémon, all black with yellow eyes. "Cacturne, Dynamicpunch!" It hit Milotic, but she still much of her HP left.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" It hit Cacturne, but it was still standing. "Milotic, Aqua Tail!"

"Dodge and use Dynamicpunch!" It hit Milotic, but still would not give up.

"Milotic Hydro Pump and then follow it up with Aqua Tail!" Both hit Cacturne, but it was still standing.

"Cacturne use Seed Bomb!"

"Dodge and use Aqua Tail!" Milotic dodged the on-coming attack and hit her foe. Cacturne was down.

Anniton returned yet again another fainted Pokémon and called out his next one.

* * *

"I choose Seviper!" A Seviper came out, and he was black with yellow eyes. "Seviper, Body Slam!" It hit Milotic, but she was still standing.

"Milotic, Water Pulse!" It missed Seviper.

"Use Poison Jab!" Seviper used Poison Jab, and it hit Milotic. It caused Milotic to be poison. Milotic is hurt by poison. "Now, use Crunch!" It also hit Milotic, but she was still standing. Poison hurt Milotic.

"Milotic use Water Pulse!" It hit Seviper, but he was still standing.

"Now, use Body Slam!" It hit Milotic, but she was barely standing. Poison hurts Milotic, and she is out.

* * *

"This is my last Pokémon..." whispers Belle to herself. "I choose Roselia!" Roselia came out. "Roselia use Leaf Storm!" It hit Seviper which was a big hit. It was barely standing.

"Seviper use Body Slam!" It hit Roselia, and she was down to half.

"Roselia use Petal Dance!" It also hit Seviper, but it was still standing.

"Now, Seviper use Crunch!" That knocked out Roselia.

* * *

"The winner is....Anniton..." announced disappointed Riku. Anniton then stormed over to where Belle was and grabbed her wrist. He then tore off the bracelet and opened a portal behind him. He then left immediately.

"No..." she Keyana.

"I can't believe I lost..." said Belle.

"Well...we can't win them always..." reassured Laratia.

"Yea..." said Ambrelya.

"Well...hey Belle, do you want to come with us! We are trying to stop Anniton and a few other people from destroying the worlds!"

"Worlds?" Then Sora, Riku, and Keyana began to explain the story about the different worlds. They also explain why the bracelet was important, and who they were facing.

"Ok...if it will help to save everyone, then yes!"

"Great!" said Keyana. Then everyone walked to the gummi ship.

* * *

"Great, you obtained another bracelet..." said Ansem in a proud voice.

"Yea..." trailed off Anniton.

"Wonderful..."

"Yesss..." nodded Orochimaru.

Akeko stood to the side watching them.

* * *

wow...that was the LONGEST chapter i think i have ever written...wow!!!  
y'all better b happy...this took several days to finish...and my fingers hurt....  
well...review...nice ones....and to poll on my pro.!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	13. Love will protect All

hey readers...it is me Rin...and i am working my tail off trying 2 finish this and other stories b4 school starts...and let me tell u that is not an easy job! it is also a pain when u get only an hour on the computer...my cuzs are here, so...well...also i have shorten the stories, but don't worry...they will end!..um...review and review a series name suggestion...all r welcomed!!!...there is a poll on my page...check it out!...oh yea...there will be something on this page u will need to remember for later, later chapters...so remember well!!!

**(me)Jesus Luvs Everyone: **Rin now presenting **KEYANA** chapter 13!!! hey...ok...if u read the title, then u might b in a little curious...well...just no that...well i don't want 2 spoil it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga/games that appear!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Anniton, Sckkena, Utoeke, and Akeko! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, Maggie, and Belle! My sister owns Keiko!

* * *

_There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun._

_You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love._

-'Power of Love' Sailor Moon

Chapter 13  
Love will protect All  
(ending the third week, beginning the fourth week of Nov.)

They returned to Traverse Town the next day. They rested up and trained hard all that week. Belle met Sally, Sakura, and Whinry and got along with all three of them. They explained why they were there. Everyone was now in the cafe, eating and talking to one and another.

* * *

Riku and Diaey were in the gummi ship. Riku was showing her how to fly a gummi ship. After about an hour of teaching, Diaey finally got it, but not soon after, a message appeared.

"Riku, are you there?" said the voice on the screen.

"Yea I am here!" he responded.

"It is Mickey; I have tracked down Ansem and the heartless!"

"Ok, where are they?"

"They are at these coordinates!" A bunch of numbers appeared on screen. Diaey was busy putting the numbers it the gummi ship's navigation system.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" Then the line went dead.

"I will tell the others!" said Diaey.

"Right!" Then she sprinted out the doorway.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down, except for Keiko, who was behind the counter; Utoeke, who was leaning against the back wall with his eyes shut; and Sckkena, who was serving. Everyone quit talking when Diaey came running up.

"Guys, King Mickey found the place where Ansem, Anniton, and Akeko are going to strike!"

"Ok, let's go!" yelled Ambrelya.

"Right!"

So everyone got ready to go. Sally, Sakura, and Whinry stayed behind.

Then everyone boarded the ship, and it blasted off.

* * *

Everyone was in the cockpit. Sora was at the weapons, Riku was co-pilot, and Diaey was driving. Keyana, Ambrelya, Laratia, Maggie, Hoshitoka, and Belle were sitting in the other sits.

"Hey guys, we are approaching the next world!" announced Diaey.

"Cool and what is this world?" asked Ambrelya.

"Well, it is a feudal like place" answered Riku.

"Feudal...INU YASHA!!!" yelled Ambrelya, as she let out the biggest fangirl scream you have ever heard.

"Jeez...Laratia, duck tape!"

"Right!" Then Keyana held her friend down, and Laratia strapped the duck tape around her ankles and wrists. Then one last piece was applied to her mouth.

"Mmmm mmm..." muffled Ambrelya, which could translate into to 'Let me go!'

-sweat drop from Keyana and Laratia-

They then landed the gummi ship and go out. Maggie stayed behind to guard the hyper-active fangirl.

* * *

They were walking on a worn pathway, in the middle of a forest, for about fifteen minutes, when they finally meet with someone or some people.

"Who are you people?" asked the tall, white hair male, who had...ears?

"My name is Keyana! That is Riku, Ambrelya, Laratia, Sora, Kairi, Diaey, Hoshitoka, and Belle!" As she said each name, she pointed to each person.

"Inu Yasha!"

"Don't mind him!" said the brown hair girl next to him, "I'm Kagome!"

"My name is Shippo!"

"I am Sango!"

"Miroku!"

"Meow!"

"That is Kilala!" Sango pointed out.

Keyana then realized that Kagome was wearing the angel bracelet and charm.

_Now...just to get it..._

"Um, Kagome came I talk to you?!" asked Keyana.

"What about?"

"In private…"

"Ok..."

They walked next to a large tree take was growing by the road. It was a good fifteen feet, so they could talk without being over heard.

"Kagome, do you have..."

-WOSH-

Then out of nowhere, a net flew out and trapped Keyana and Kagome to the tree, with the two girls on opposite sides.

"Kagome!" yelled the Inu Yasha people.

"Keyana!" yelled the Kingdom hearts people.

Then out of nowhere, four people appeared.

"Naraku!" yelled the Inu Yasha people.

"Ansem!" yelled Riku.

"Anniton!" yelled Hoshitoka.

"Akeko!" yelled Diaey.

"Ambrelya!" Everyone turned to see the girl that had escaped. Maggie was following.

"I guess we are not late!" said Ambrelya, who had drawn her sword.

"Nope, right on time!" said Diaey.

"Go!" Then there was an on-slot of attacks. Akeko held off the people with a wall of darkness while Anniton got what he was looking for.

"If you hurt Kagome..."

"Shut up half demon!" That made Inu Yasha madder than he was already.

"Kagome, give me the necklace!"

"Why?!"

"Trust me, please!"

Kagome got the necklace off, and pasted it to Keyana, but Anniton got there first. He then picked up the necklace and held it in his hands. He then walked over to Kagome and reached for something around her wrist. He then yanked it off and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Now, what to do with the angel's wings..."

Keyana looked into his black colored eyes. Then something shot out of the forest and hit Anniton in the shoulder. It was an arrow. Anniton dropped the necklace and backed a couple of paces backwards. A girl walked out.

She looked about Kagome's age. She was about Kagome's height, and had blonde hair to her shoulders. She was wearing an outfit similar to Kagome's. She fired another arrow; this one hit his other shoulder. Her name is Meagan.

"Ouch...let's go!" Then the four villains teleported out of there. The wall went down and everyone raced over. Inu Yasha slashed the net and freed the two girls. Inu Yasha helped Kagome up, and Ambrelya and Laratia helped Keyana up.

Kagome went off and picked up the necklace.

"You needed this?!"

Keyana then took it and placed it around her neck. A bright light lit up, and Keyana was lifted up. Large angel wings appeared, but a little faint. The bright light ended and she was floated to the ground. Riku caught her.

"Kagome, will you come with us? You might be safer!" asked Hoshitoka.

"I don't know..."

"I will come with you!" said Meagan.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Well, fine! Just don't get hurt, because I'm not there to save you and stuff like that!"

"Grr...SIT BOY!" Then Inu Yasha was thrown to the ground. Kagome and Meagan waved goodbye and left with the group. Riku carried Keyana to her room and placed her on her bed. He stroked her hair.

"Keyana....I..." He could not say it. He could not. It was too early, or something of that sort.

"I love you" he whispered. Then he got up and left the room.

The barely awake Keyana heard everything. She would have blushed. Of course she loved him, she was a fangirl, but now it meant something. Now it was for real. Everything was real.

* * *

sry it took 4ever 2 update...i got lazy...and my cuzs r here...and i am helping out with my church's VBS(vacation bible school)!!!  
but i will update everything this week...so don't worry!!!  
review...answer the poll…blah!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	14. Relaxation

hey...now we are at 14...yea...only a bunch more 2 go till i finish **KEYANA**!!! and i am sry 2 say that i will not continue on in2 more books...just 2 much work...i actually want 2 live a life away from the computer!!! and i am trying 2 get on schedule...but...yeah...i got others things 2 do!!!

**(me)Jesus Luvs Everyone: **Rin now presenting **KEYANA** chapter 14!!! this is going to b a lloonngg chapter!!! it is the the first two weeks...and there will b training and someone's birthday!! now if u go 2 my pro. and scroll down 2 the people profiles...u will find out who's b-day it is...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga/games that appear!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Anniton, Sckkena, Utoeke, and Akeko! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, Maggie, and Belle! My sister owns Keiko!

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

-'Girlfriend' Avril Lavigne

Chapter 14  
Relaxation...  
(the first and second weeks of December!)

_Beginning the month, the first week, December 1_

Everyone decided that they should take a break. So they took a break, a long break. They took the whole month of December off to just have fun and do nothing.

Well for the first seven days they trained, and got ready for someone's birthday.

They trained long and hard. They had to get stronger and faster.

Keyana would constantly spar with Sora, Riku, or both. Kairi would join in, either to help Keyana or against her.

Laratia and Ambrelya also trained hard. They spar against each other, or with Keyana.

Hoshitoka practiced her magic. She had gotten better with her magic. Merlin would help her with it too. He would give her new spells to master.

Maggie trained with Sakura and Yuffie, the only ninjas there.

Belle and her Pokémon would train, using the heartless as practice tools.

Meagan and Kagome had target practice. Meagan was getting better. Now she got hit a target from far off and hit it.

They practiced and practiced, till they were stronger or too tired. At the end of the seven days, (which means it was Dec. 7th) they thought of the birthday plan.

_Second week of December, December 8th_

Keyana, Kairi, Laratia, Keiko, Hoshitoka, Maggie, Belle, Meagan, and Diaey were all in the Alpha Cafe.

"So where are we going to have her birthday party?" asked Laratia.

"How about here?" asked Keiko.

"Ok, now we must get her away!" said Keyana.

"What about the presents?" asked Belle.

"Ok, here are your jobs..." began Keyana as she passed out sheets of paper.

Keyana and Laratia would watch Ambrelya.

Diaey would be the ear and eyes so that they knew how far the planning is. Diaey would also get the gifts that Ambrelya wanted.

Keiko, Kairi, and Hoshitoka would help bake the food and cake.

Maggie, Belle, and Meagan would decorate the cafe.

And where were the boys? They were doing whatever, but they swore not to tell of give hints to anything.

Now Keyana and Laratia kept Ambrelya out of the first district for the rest of the day.

**MINYLINEBREAK MINYLINEBREAK MINYLINEBREAK**

_December 9th_  
_early that morning..._

Ambrelya was still asleep. Keyana cracked open the door and peered inside. She radioed in on her walkie talkie.

"Angel to Jedi! Angel to Jedi! Do you copy, over!" said whispered into it.

A voice responded "Jedi to Angel! I copy, over!"

"Good, Pink is still asleep! I repeat, Pink is still asleep, over!"

"Ok, Jedi out, over!"

Keyana then put the walkie talkie back into her pouch! She then silently shut the door.

_later on that same day, around 2:00..._

"Guys, why do I have to stay here in my room?" asked Ambrelya. They were in her hotel room. She was sitting on the end of her bed. Keyana was on the floor in front of her. Laratia was sitting in a chair.

"Because, we want to stay here for a while since there is nothing to do!" replied Keyana.

"But what about my birthday?!"

"Your birthday?! When is it?" asked Keyana.

"Um...TODAY!!" yelled Ambrelya.

"I didn't know that! Well happy birthday!"

"Grr K., yes you did!"

"Nope, totally forgot!"

-sweat drop from Laratia-

_-Sigh-_"What do you want to do?" asked Keyana.

"Um, go get some of Keiko's wolf cookies!"

"No, I heard she is out of cookie mix!"

"Well, we could go shopping?!"

"Nope, we are broke!"

"Well, um..."

"How about we stay in here?!"

Ambrelya then let out a groan and flopped down backwards onto her bed. Keyana then looked at Laratia and smiled. Laratia did the same thing.

_later on, around 5 o'clock..._

All three girls were walking to the cafe. There were few lights lit, besides the lampposts. The cafe looked emptied and dark.

"Why are we going to the cafe? No one is there!" asked Ambrelya.

"You will see!" said Keyana with a grin.

They got to the front when suddenly...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMBRELYA!!!" Everyone jumped out...well mostly everyone. On the middle table, there was a cake, and the table besides it had presents stacked on it.

"Thank you guys!" Ambrelya then hugged both Keyana and Laratia.

"You're Welcome!" Laratia light the cake, and everyone sang 'happy birthday'.

Ambrelya then blew out her candles.

_a couple of hours later..._

The cake had been eaten away at and finished up. Ambrelya had unwrapped all of her presents. She got jewelry, mangas, and other stuff.

Everyone was tired.

Keiko, Sckkena, Hoshitoka cleaned up the cafe.

Everyone else went to bed. Laratia and Keyana helped carry all of Ambrelya's presents.

"Thanks for the party guys!" said Ambrelya.

"Again, you're welcome!" said her friends.

They walked into Ambrelya's room and placed the presents in the corner.

"Bye!" they said. Ambrelya waved bye and smiled.

Her friends returned a smile too. Then they walked out of her room and walked into their own rooms.

* * *

ok...now i decided...after debating with myself 2 split this month up in2 2 chapters!  
well comment and review!

next chapter: Destiny Islands, and CHRISTMAS PARTY AND PRESENTS!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	15. Destiny Islands

hey everyone! yes it is me...back from the grave! no, not really! just been busy over the last several months! and working out some stories and plot ideas! even though i got about...fifteen to sixteen more chapters 2 go to finish! YEA ME!!! and for THE LAST DARK ANGEL...i got about six to seven more!!! YEA ME!!! any who...this is finishing up the month of Dec. and yes, this is it! the moment of truth...will they....-bleep...read and find out-

**(me)Jesus Luvs Everyone: **Rin now presenting **KEYANA** chapter 15!!!...as i said b4 this is the finishing up of December! yea...i split it up n2 2 chapters...they would just make it 2 long...well read on and find out what happens!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga/games that appear!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Anniton, Sckkena, Utoeke, and Akeko! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, Maggie, Meagan, and Belle! My sister owns Keiko!

* * *

*Destiny Islands theme song*

Chapter 15  
Destiny Islands...

After Ambrelya's birthday, everyone decide to rest up. They didn't train. Just nothing. It was now the third week of December. Sora and Kairi were preparing to leave, for a week, back to Destiny Islands. While they were boarding the gummi ship, Riku pulled Keyana to the side.

"Would you like to go?" he asked.

"Yea, are you?"

"Only if you do."

She hugged him, and ran back to her room to get a few items. Riku, on the other hand, went to talk to Diaey. He found her sitting in the cafe, alone.

"Keyana wants to go to Destiny Islands." he said right when he sat down in a chair, opposite to her.

"Ok...just make sure she does not get hurt!" she retorted as she adverted her gaze to the doors where Sora and Kairi were waiting.

"I will!" he blurted, and then his fist met the table.

She turned her attention back to him and sighed, "Ok..."

She then got up and walked off. Keyana came back with a small sports bag. She looked left and right till she finally found Riku. With a smile, she ran over to him. As she was doing that, she brushed up against Diaey. She could have sense her sister's worriness, but she knew nothing bad could happen.

When she finally reached her destination, with the little breath she had, she got out, "Ready?"

"Yea." he said with a curt nod of his head. Then the two began towards the gummi ship.

They boarded the gummi ship. They walked into the cockpit and both Sora, who was pilot, and Kairi, who was just siting behind him, look at the two.

"Umm..." began Sora.

"I wanted to come!" answered Keyana. Sora shrugged then his head back around. Kairi smiled and turned back around in her seat. Riku motioned to the chair next to Kairi. Keyana nodded and sat down. Riku sat in the chair next to Sora and in front of Keyana.

"Ready?" asked Sora. The other three nodded. Then after a couple of seconds of flipping switches, the gummi ship blasted off. Kairi and Keyana began chatting, while the two boys were flying the ship. After ten minutes, Destiny Islands appeared on the screen.

_OMG...Destiny Islands! My dreams are coming true!_

They landed and beamed out of the gummi ship. Where they beamed to was the secret place. They all walked out of the cave and onto the sandy shore. Three rafts were left at the docks.

"Let's go! Everybody will be waiting!"

They got into the rafts. One per person, except Keyana. She decided to ride with Riku. It did not take long before they reached the shores of the main island. They tied the boats to the dock and got out of them. Then three people ran up to them. They were Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They looked a little older from the game.

"Hey guys!" they said in unison.

"Hey!" replied all three keybladers. The three then adverted their gaze to the fourth member.

"Who are you?" asked Tidus.

"Keyana" she replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Selphie!"

"I'm Wakka!"

"Tidus is my name!"

"Nice to meet all of you!"

Of course she knew their names, she had played Kingdom Hearts.

"See you guys around!" said Selphie.

"See ya!" replied Kairi. The three walked off. "Ok, let's show you around!"

"Ok..." answered Keyana nervously.

* * *

_an hour later..._

After visiting the various buildings on the main island, Sora and Kairi left to their own homes. Riku and Keyana headed to his home.

The house he lived in was small and two stories. The front yard was gated with a short, white fence. Rose bushes lined the house's outside walls. There was a paved walk-way made up of small orange-ish in color bricks.

When they arrived and entered the small, grassed front yard, they were greeted by Riku's grandmother.

She was short, about 5'0, compared to Keyana, who was 5'7, and her really tall grandson. She had short, curly white hair and blue piercing eyes, like Riku's. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Riku..." she said as she hugged her grandson. Then let go.

"Who is your friend?" she asked while looking at Riku then to Keyana.

"I'm Keyana!" replied Keyana in her friendliest voice.

"What a lovely name, come in!" she said while motioning with her hand, for them to come into the house. They both obeyed and walked into the small beach house.

"Oh Grams, I forgot! I have to help Sora with something! I will be right back!"

"Oh, ok!"

Then Riku headed out the door that they had recently came through. Then his grandmother turned and faced Keyana.

"Keyana, would you like to help me cook dinner?"

"Sure..." she said with a nod of her head. Both of them then headed into the kitchen.

* * *

As they cooked the dinner, since they got there around four and toured around for an hour, they chit-chatted about random stuff.

"So, you must be new here?" said Riku's grandmother as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"Yea...I came with Sora, Riku, and Kairi!"

"How did you meet my grandson and his friends?"

"Oh...we meet while they were..."

"It is ok, I know about the keyblades and keyhole! Riku told me all about it when he came home!"

"Oh, they rescued me from my world when the heartless attacked it!"

Keyana continued to chop the tomatoes for the spaghetti sauce. She then turned around from the island that was in the middle of the kitchen to the sink. She peered through the small kitchen window. Outside, in the small grassed backyard, she saw a certain, silver-haired teen.

"Lazy, little..." she muttered.

"Keyana, can you go get Riku, it is getting late!"

"Ok..." Keyana then took off the apron and headed out the kitchen door. She walked several feet to the hammock that cradled the teen. His eyes were shut.

"Don't even think about it!" he said while his eyes remained closed.

"Oh, I thought about it!" she said evilly. She then grabbed the edge of the hammock. A hand grabbed her wrist, but she didn't notice. Then she rocked the hammock which sent her under and to have Riku land on her. His nose was couple of inches from his very own.

"Well, hello there!" she said with the biggest smile.

"Same to you!" He used his arms to push him up from the ground.

"Umm...can you please get up, so I can get up as well?"

He nodded. But before he did anything, she kissed his nose, and he blushed.

He got up, and then held out his hand to help her up. She accepted it and was pulled up. then they both walked into the house.

* * *

After dinner, Keyana headed to Kairi's house, which was the Mayor's house. She would sleep there when she at Destiny Islands. Most of the time, they went to the beaches or shopped. After a week had past, they headed back to Traverse Town. They packed up, and said their goodbyes.

As they all four of them were in the secret place, they got ready to beam up to the gummi ship. Sora and Kairi beamed up first. But before Keyana and Riku beamed, Riku turned and kissed her on the nose. She blushed a bright, cherry red. Then the two beamed up to the gummi ship.

* * *

Beginning of the fourth week was task oriented. Everyone was getting ready for the party. They had rented out a large ball room in one of the larger hotels. It was large enough for the Christmas party. Then everyone got to work because Christmas was in a few days. The jobs were assigned right away.

Leader of everything was Keyana.

Cooking duty was given to Ambrelya, Keiko, Kairi, Sakura, Sckkena, and Meagan.

Decorating committee was Merlin, who brought the giant tree that was going to be placed on the stage, Sora, Aerith, Yuffie, Utoeke, Sally, Whinry, and Maggie.

For information and activity planners were headed by Laratia, Hoshitoka, Keyana, and Belle.

Electronics was Cid, Leon, Diaey, and Riku.

Then everyone got to work on the assignment they were given.

* * *

_December 24_

Keyana woke up slowly. She took her sheets off and swung her legs around so that she was sitting on the side of the bed. She yawned and stretched. Then something on the nightstand caught her attention. It was a white piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

_Keyana, I was wondering...would you like to go to dinner tonight. Tell me your answer. Riku_

A blush crept onto her face. She got up and hurrily got dressed. She then ran outside.

* * *

On her way out, she came upon Riku alone. She then ran up, swung her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Both their eyes were closed. After a couple of seconds of seconds, they broke apart.

"I take that as a yes?!"

"Hehehe, yep!"

They then walked out while holding hands.

* * *

_Night of the party._

It was around 5:00 p.m. Everyone was wearing Santa hats and red, green, and white clothing. It was everyone and few extras.

First was Karaoke. Some people sand songs, some didn't.

Then they watched the movie Grease. After which was now around eight, it was present time.

They went on stage and got their presents. The first one to open was Keyana.

"Ok, this one is from everyone." It was a small box, about the size of a human hand, and wrapped in red wrapping. The card said 'To Keyana, from Everyone.' She took the wrapping off and opened the box.

"Wow..." Inside was a silver, chained bracelet with many different charms on it.

"It has a charm for everyone!" Ambrelya told her.

"Yea, me..." Laratia said while pointing to the miniature lightsaber charm.

"Oh...mine!" Ambrelya said while pointing to the pink sword charm. Everyone had put a charm that represented themselves. Keyana then put the bracelet on her right wrist.

She got up and said, "Now, I got presents for everyone!"

She then went back on stage and grabbed a red bag. She then began to take out presents and band them to everyone, with the exception of Merlin. The presents were bracelets with the owners name, on Ambrelya's and Laratia's it had both real and new names, and a charm that represent them, like a crown for Sora...etc.

"Thanks!" everyone said in unison.

"You're welcome!" replied Keyana with a smile on her face.

* * *

_around 9 o'clock..._

The party ended, and everyone went back to wherever or started to clean up the mess. Merlin's magic did most of the work. The girls return to their hotel rooms, along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. While they were going to bed, someone, or someones, was getting ready.

She stepped out of the hotel room in a pair of read high heels, while wearing a red silk dress, with slits that ran up the sides of the dress and stopped at mid-thigh. It came down from the neck and went across the top part of the chest, came down three inches from the neck. It was a strapless dress. A fake-fur white shawl was draped around her shoulders and lacketed in the middle of her front side by a holly clip. She was wearing her silver angel necklace and Christmas bracelet. She had on little makeup and a soft red lipstick. Her hair was up in a clip and flowing down from the top of it. She smiled then continued her way out of the hotel.

He was waiting for her on the ledge right outside of the hotel doors.

He got up and said, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" she responded. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He then took her arm and escorted her to the restaurant right next to the cafe. She blushed when he pulled out her chair and then helped her scoot it closer to the table. The then sat down opposite of her. A waiter came by and gave them their menus. They ordered their food and began chatting about stuff. Their food came and they began to eat. After a bit they finished their food.

Riku paid for the check, and they got up.

Right before they left, Riku said, "Look..."

Keyana looked up and saw mistletoe handing down. She looked back at him and not a second later, he kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. After a couple of seconds they broke apart and then began back to the hotel.

When they reached their rooms, Keyana said, "Wait here!" She then walked into the room, took off her shoes, and picked up a small black box. She then headed out of the room.

"Here!" they said in unison. Keyana was surprised. They accepted each other's gift and began to open it.

Riku's gift to Keyana was a crystal bracelet. It was clear crystals that glittered in the light. She then put it on her left wrist and smiled her approval.

Keyana's gift to Riku was a necklace chain with a heart that had red and black in a yin-yang sort of format. The heart also had one angel wing and one demon wing.

"Thanks..." he said.

"Same here..."

They kissed again on the lips and then headed to their own rooms.

* * *

YEAH...I UPDATED!!!  
and...man that was a long chapter to write...but typing it was so much quicker!  
anyway...yeah...it was a lovely dovely chap...and i told u something was going to happen...well...blah!  
anywho...now i got 2 update my TMNT fanfic. ... and THE LAST DARK ANGEL!  
blah...*sigh*...i am tired!!!  
well...review...leave comments...blah!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	16. The Wolf's Birthday

sry i haven't updated in a while...it was the holidays...and yeah...my brain went out the window...but i am now updating...so yeah...now u get 2 find out so special things...like Keyana and Diaey...and mayb some Hoshitoka's past...so start reading...

**(me)Jesus Luvs Everyone: **Rin now presenting **KEYANA** chapter 16!!! ok, this is Diaey b-day...and also some of Keyana and Diaey's past...so i would advise u to start reading...NOW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga/games that appear!!! I own the OC's Keyana, Diaey, Hoshitoka, Anniton, Sckkena, Utoeke, and Akeko, and the Angels! My friends own Ambrelya, Laratia, Maggie, Meagan, and Belle! My sister owns Keiko!

* * *

_I can't see your star.  
__I can't see your star.  
__How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

-"Your Star" by Evanescence

Chapter 16  
The Wolf's B-Day!

_December 31._

Keyana and Riku were atop of Gizmo Shop. Their legs hang limp over the edge. Riku had his right arm around Keyana, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Then what they were there for finally came. The dark sky was lit up with many different colors and sounds. The fireworks were huge, and the booms were thunderous. Then the count-down began.

Both Riku and Keyana, along with the people who were also counting, began to count down, "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one! Happy New Year!" Keyana turned and kissed Riku on the cheek. He, in turn, kissed the top of her head. Then they watched the second fire work show.

* * *

_January 1._

The morning of Jan. 1, Keyana had gotten up relatively early that morning. She went upstairs to the second floor of the hotel. She passed several rooms till she found the one she wanted. Diaey's Room. She opened the door slowly and carefully. There on the bed was Diaey with one leg hanging off the bed, face buried in the pillow, a sheet thrown roughly over her body, and hair in a tangled mess. Keyana then tiptoed over to the bed and placed her right hand--the one that had the curse mark--on her sister's shoulder. Instantly, once she had touched her, Diaey woke up. She jerked head and sighed at who she saw.

"Hey Angel..." she said with a yawn following behind.

"Happy Birthday!" Keyana half-said, half-sung to her sister. Her twin sat up, and Keyana sat down next to her.

Diaey smiled and said, "So now you wish me 'Happy Birthday!'?! What about the other birthdays?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I didn't know that everyone existed then. Then, when I wrote the book, I thought it was my imagination." Keyana said. She went silent for a minute, then asked, "How's mother?"

Diaey looked away and muttered, "Fine...I guess. I don't know."

"What happen? I mean I 'know' what happened, but how?"

"Heartless and Anniton!" Diaey said, still not looking at Keyana.

Keyana looked down, then to the side, "Still nothing has changed."

"No..." Diaey said; then she turned to her sister. "But don't worry, you did write the ending."

"Yeah..."

* * *

_Flashback  
_(A.N. ok ppl, i no this is getting confusing, but here is the explanation from this author. Ryan wrote a story about the angels and how a girl named 'Keyana' saved them. Well, the story up till this point did happen, so this story is a re-run of the story, now the rest Ryan predicted or guessed...so she made it up. But, not knowing, it is the future.)

_Thirteen year old Ryan was sitting in her bed in the loft of her mom's house. She was writing something on sheets of lined paper._

_"Then Keyana..."-sigh- She put down the pen and cracked her fingers. She was tired of writing, and was just tried in general. It was around ten at night. The story was about angels, and one was named Keyana. She had made up that name. It was a magical tale, but she was tired._

_Ryan then lied back on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. She wished her life was like that. Sometimes she wondered if she was Keyana in a past life, since she wrote the story like it did actually happen. She chuckled at that. There was no way that she was an angel. She closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Diaey then hugged her sister. Keyana hugged back. A tear slid down Keyana face. They broke apart, and Keyana got up.

Then she said happily, while wiping away a tear, "Come on BirthDay girl! Everyone is waiting!" Diaey got up and began to search for some clean clothing. She did and shooed Keyana out of her room. Keyana walked out and the door slammed behind her.

After couple of minutes, Diaey finally emerged from the room. She was wearing black tennis shoes, dark-jeans--ripped at the knee--, a black hoodie, her long--waist--black hair was brushed, and her black onyx necklace was gleaming in the hallway light.

"Let's go..." Diaey said who turned to face the hallway stairs.

"Yea..." Keyana replied who nodded. Then both girls began to leave the hallway.

* * *

When they reached the cafe, they were greeted by the birthday crew, which was just about everyone, just minus Merlin and the Final Fantasy people. There was a rectangular cake with wolves on it, 'Happy Birthday Diaey!' and a candle in the shape of '16'. Diaey stood before it, and everyone else sung 'Happy Birthday!' to her. Once the song was completed, she blew out the candle. Then everyone grabbed a piece of cake.

At one table were Diaey, Keyana, Laratia, and Ambrelya.

"So," began Ambrelya, who then swallowed a piece of cake, "why is today just Diaey's b-day and not yours, K.?"

Keyana then swallowed a piece of cake and said, "Mother let us have birthdays on different dates." Then she put another piece of cake in her mouth.

"Do you know the original birthday?" questioned Laratia.

"Nope" Keyana and Diaey both answered in unison.

"All we know it that Mother let us change the date of our birthday" finished Diaey. Then they stopped talking and got back to eating the rest of the cake.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone went to sleep. Diaey had gotten all her presents into her room. Then she collapsed onto her bed.

* * *

_Screams were heard throughout the ivory white and golden castle. Inside the master bedroom of the queen, the screams were the loudest. Tall white ivory doors were closed and blocking anyone from entering. Then an angel mid-wife came running down the hallway and busted through the doors. She was carrying towels._

_Inside, the curtain blocked the front view of the grand queen bed, the queen was giving birth to two twins on the bed. Then there was silence. Then the front curtain was drawn back, and it revealed the angel queen, who hair was lose and the wings were not present. Her face was beaded with sweat, and she was breathing hard. Then the sounds of babies were heard. The queen's mid-wives presented her with her baby twins. Both were girls, and both were wrapped in pink silk. They were cleaned before they were placed in the silk. The eldest child was in her left arm; the youngest was in her right. The queen looked at the first child and smiled._

_"Diaey" she said._

_Then she looked at the youngest child and smiled._

_"Keyana" she said._

_The two princesses grew up. They were three now. Diaey had long, waist-length jet black hair. She had dark hazel eyes and pale skin. There was a purple bow atop her head, and her gown was purple as well. Her slippers were purple too. She was chasing her younger sister Keyana._

_Keyana had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was tanish white. Her bow was light blue, and so was her dress and slippers. She was running from her sister laughing. Then they both ran into the entrance to the castle._

_The entrance was large with two large ivory doors and an embroidered gold and silver carpet ran from the entrance to the grand staircase. The staircase was white marble, as well as the flooring, and it led forward and to the left and right. Two doors of ivory were what was forward. They lead into the ballroom. The side staircases lead to the up-levels of the castle. There were two rooms that were to the sides of the entrance. The two princesses came from the dining room, which was to the left of the entrance. To the right of the entrance was the foyer/library. There were columns that lead from the staircase edges to the entrance. The princess ran passed them and began to chase each other around on the carpet._

_"Oh precise princess!" came a sugary, and grandma like voice. Then they stopped and hid behind to columns. Then the speaker came into view from the dining room. She had silver-gray hair, which was in a bun. She was wearing a white blouse and a white skirt. A silver apron was tied around her. Her angel wings, which were very big, were out. Then she spotted the two girls._

_"Got you!" she said. Then with lighting fast speed, she flew over and caught the two girls, softly, by the ear. "Now...you two are going back to your studies!"_

_"No..." the three years olds whined. The nanny smiled and began pulling the girls away. Then there a knock at the large ivory entrance doors. The nanny and both girls look at where the knocking had come from. The smile faded from the nanny's face. She let go of the girl's ears and in a brisk pace, journeyed over to the doors. The princesses then rubbed their ears and frowned. Then they turned their attention back to the nanny._

_"Nanny May..." both girls chimed._

_"Stay there!" she ordered without looking at them. She opened the doors and gasped. The two princesses looked at each other; then hurried to the door. They reached the doors and gasped too. Lying in front of them was three children, about their age. There was one boy and two girls. The boy had black hair and pale skin, and he was holding a girl with black hair and pale skin. The other girl was back-to-back with the black-haired girl, and she had white hair and pale skin. There was a note lying on top of the middle child. Nanny May picked up the note and read it. Then dropped it and ran off back into the castle. The princesses watched her run off then turned to one another. Turning, they too picked up the note and read it. _

_On the note it said, 'Please take care of my children. They know of great power and are destined to _gadaido dadoorae_.'_

_Keyana and Diaey looked at each other trying to figure out what the last two words meant. Then they looked at the new children that lay at their feet. Something gleamed in the sunlight. The shininess took the interest of the princesses, and they searched for the source. The source was, in fact, golden necklaces that hung around the triplets necks. There was something at the end of the chain. A name plate. On the boy's it had 'Anniton.' The black-haired girl's read 'Akeko.' The last one had on it 'Hoshitoka.' Then a hand was placed on the curious princesses' shoulders. They looked up and saw their mother standing there. She was wearing a golden dress and her long angel wings were out-stretched. _

_"Who are they mommy?" asked Keyana, who looked from her mother to the children._

_"I don't know my darling" replied the queen. The queen went passed them and bent down to inspect the children. She too read the names tags and note._

_"Will they be ok?" Keyana also asked her mother. The queen picked up the girls and nodded to her own children. She motioned for the princesses to help supported the boy. They put one arm around each of their necks and carried the boy in between them. Then they followed the queen back inside. The queen took a right and headed into the foyer/library. There was a door in there in which they opened and followed through. There inside was the Infirmary. _

_The Infirmary had in it beds that lined the walls; pointing to the alley way in the middle of the room. High windows let the sunlight pour in. The queen placed one girl on one bed. The two princesses, with the combine help of each other, got the boy on top of the bed. The princess stood there watching the young children sleeping._

_"We can take care of them mommy!" they announced and turned to see what expression was on their mother's face._

_The mother was smiling; then she spoke, "As you wish, but you must care for them always."_

_"We will!" they exclaimed then they turned to face the other children. The queen walked up and placed a hand on one shoulder of each of her girls._

_"Yes, you will be their guardian angels!"_

_"Their guardian angels!" the girls repeated. A smile was on the angel queen's face._

* * *

ok...so that is what i got out of working for nearly a week...and now you know the beginning of the angels Keyana and Diaey...as well as the beginning of Hoshitoka, Akeko, and Anniton!  
...on someone else's birthday...the past will be completely finished...but not giving any hints...but i think u might know!  
well...that took forever...well maybe not forever...but it did take some time...  
well...hopefully i can update soon...and next chapter will have another anime/manga in it...but not giving any hints...

Review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT

ok...maybe a couple of hints...  
Next chapter: bracelet...soul reapers...and... tune in next chapter 2 find out!


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

I know you aren't exactly suppose to have these, but I need to find out something!

If you are still reading this fanfic., please review and say you are! I haven't got hardly any reviews, and I am maybe about to delete this story!! So, if you still read this story, please let me know!!!

Also, I am sorry to all of those who still read it and were thinking of this as a new chapter! I just want to know if anyone still reads this story!  
Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
